Prince Diaries
by KlainePotter621
Summary: Blaine Anderson is a freak who doesn't belong anywhere. When his grandmother comes in from Europe to tell him life changing news, not only will Blaine's life change, but his love life will too.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this tale! It randomly came to me and I got super excited to write it. This is based strictly off the movie. I'm just adding a few scenes and moving around a few things. But don't worry; it will still be a loveable story. Enjoy!**

 **(I don't own glee, Princess Diaries or the characters thereof)**

Blaine Anderson sat in his room looking at the view of Lima, Ohio, in his school uniform dreading the day. Blaine was a dork. He had one friend and he was a member of the choir. It didn't help that he wore glasses and his curly hair was untamable. He tried but he eventually just gave up. It also didn't help that Blaine had terrible stage fright and he had to give a speech in his debate class today. It wasn't too late to pretend to be sick, right? He opened his blinds to see better when he heard his mother, Pam calling for him.

"Time for school! Stop daydreaming! You'll be late!"

Blaine shrugged and moved himself from his spot and turned to look at his cat sitting on his chair.

"Hey, Louie. Come on. It's time to go to school."

Blaine picked Louie up and started giving him small snuggles and kisses while heading downstairs. Blaine loved his room. He and his mother lived in an old and abandoned fire house that his mom had fixed up. His room happened to have a loft at the top that he liked to go to whenever he was having a bad day. He placed Louie on his cat house, grabbed his backpack, jumped on the fire hose and headed downstairs to meet his mom.

"Are you feeling confident?" Pam asked when Blaine landed in the kitchen.

"Not really."

"Okay now just remember," She said while coming down from her ladder after finishing up some painting. "When you make your speech, don't look at people. Pick a spot on the back wall, don't take your eyes off of it, and speak loudly."

She walked into the kitchen and picked up a garbage bag.

"Thanks, Mom." Blaine whispered taking the garbage bag. "Bye, Mom."

"Good luck."

* * *

Blaine hopped on his scooter and headed to the garbage can just outside his house. He lost control and had to jump off in order to not injure himself.

"Whoa! Whoa!" He screamed, startling his neighbor. "Sorry, Mr. Schuester. Have a nice day."

He put the bag in his can.

"I doubt it." William grunted.

Blaine shrugged and turned around, hopping on his scooter. He scooted for just a few blocks when he caught sight of his best friend, Finn just a few feet ahead.

"Hey, Finn! Wait up."

Finn looked behind him and waved, waiting for him to catch up.

"Hey, dude. You ready for today?" Finn asked.

"Absolutely not. I'm going to barf."

"I'll be there with you. Don't worry about it."

A few minutes passed and they finally arrived at William McKinley High School. They started parking their scooters when they heard 3 members of the glee club chanting.

"Hey, there, ho there. How do you do? This is the Titans saying hi to you!"

"I'm Hunter!"

"Nick!"

"Jeff!"

Blaine rolled his eyes. He couldn't stand any of them and God knows they couldn't stand him. Then his eyes looked over at the guy showing off to everyone as they walked inside. Sebastian Smythe. Blaine was totally in love with Sebastian but not like he knew. Sebastian was dating Hunter...he would never notice Blaine. He was pulled out of his thoughts.

"Off the wall! Rachel off the wall, please. Come on. You know better than that." Vice Principal Figgins yelled.

Blaine was talking to Finn and noticed out of the corner of his eye that Rachel was staring at Finn and smiling. Rachel had a huge crush on Finn and he had one on her but he hadn't told her because he liked playing hard to get.

"Good morning, Mr. Figgins!" Blaine smiled.

"Good morning, Finn." He said. He turned his gaze to Blaine. "Finn's friend." He smiled and walked away.

Blaine looked dejected. Even the Vice Principal didn't know who he was.

"Great." Blaine said.

"Hey, don't even worry about it. It doesn't matter." Finn reassured him.

"Yeah, yeah. Look, I'm going to go sit in the courtyard before school. I want to look over my notes and it looks like Rachel is heading this way. I'll see you later." He got a better grip on his backpack and walked away.

* * *

Blaine got comfortable on one of the benches and pulled out his notes for the debate today. He was looking at one making sure it was right when he felt someone sit on him.

"Oops. I'm sorry, I didn't see you." the boy said before walking away.

Blaine looked after the boy and was going to keep reading over the notes but decided otherwise. He needed to go find Finn. He grabbed his things and headed to Finn's locker. Blaine was lucky that he was even there.

"Somebody sat on me again." Blaine said.

"Really?" Finn responded.

"Yeah. I don't know what happened. I was sitting there, working on my speech and they just-"

"Jerk and jerk sighting." Finn interrupted, looking past Blaine into the hallway.

"Hmm?" Blaine turned around. Of course. Sebastian and Hunter were standing in the middle of the hallway making out. To make it even worse, Hunter blew a bubble and Sebastian popped it with his mouth. Blaine was using all of his energy to not throw up and then he zoned out.

He imagined that he was the one standing there in the middle of the hallway kissing Sebastian. He would give anything he owned to be able to kiss Sebastian. He imagined Sebastian walking right up to him and kissing him then and there. The thought alone made him giggle.

"What?" He heard Finn yell, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"What?" Blaine asked innocently.

"You never saw two idiots exchange saliva before?"

"Oh. Yeah. They're so rude."

"Good. You know, for a second there, I thought you were going 'A' crowd on me."

"Oh. Ha! Negative." Blaine giggled. He turned his attention back towards Finn and let his gaze travel to Finn's brother, Kurt who was standing with Rachel a few feet away. Kurt was facing towards them but wasn't doing anything. Blaine ignored him and turned back to Finn.

"Ready for debate?" Finn asked.

"Ugh. I'm never ready for debate." Blaine responded. "Let's go." He said, walking down the hall.

* * *

Blaine sat down next to Finn and listened to their teacher, Dustin Goolsby. He called Sebastian up to the front to argue opposite Blaine. He stared at Sebastian in awe but slowly started to get more and more nervous.

"Are you okay? You look a little green." Finn asked.

Blaine didn't think he could speak so he just nodded.

"This is not a debate. It's a control issue." Sebastian said. "McKinley controls our minds with what they teach us but you know what? They're not satisfied with that. I think McKinley should dump the uniforms and we have casual dress all year round!"

He was met with applause and even a standing ovation from Hunter, Jeff and Nick. The applause started silencing when they heard Mr. Goolsby shouting.

"Alright, alright! Okay, boys. Settle down. This is a debate, and after it's over I want you back in your school uniform." He said pointing to Sebastian who had ditched his uniform jacket for a regular sweater.

"Hey, boss, whatever you say." He said.

He stood up on his chair and started taking off his sweater causing him to get wolf whistles from the class.

"Sebastian, sit down." Hunter called.

"He's the man!" Nick said.

"He's my man." Hunter threatened.

"Okay, Sebastian, later, okay?" Mr. Goolsby said. "Down. Down, boy. You made your point."

Sebastian sat back down.

"Okay, now we've all heard from Sebastian Smythe for the affirmative."

Blaine leaned into Finn, completely paralyzed.

"What's my point again?"

"You like our uniforms. They're equalizers." Finn whispered back.

"Now we'll hear the rebuttal from Blaine Anderson who will present the negative argument against our proposition."

Blaine looked over at Finn who was giving him an encouraging smile. Blaine couldn't do it. He was going to throw up. His name was met with scattered applause and he was too nervous to even care. He stood up and heading to the front of the class. He turned to face them and looked down.

"Um...I th-think...um..."

"What a frizz-ball." Blaine heard Jeff say.

"Look at his hair." Nick responded.

Blaine looked over at them and saw them all laughing. As if his nerves weren't bad enough.

"Shh!" Goolsby shushed.

"Um..." Blaine continued. He took off his glasses to see if that might help his nerves. "You see, um...I...See, casual-casual...uh..." He stepped forward one step to try and make it easier on himself but it didn't.

Blaine felt himself breathing heavier and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He couldn't stay in here.

"Are you okay?" He heard a girl in the class ask.

"He's gonna barf!" Nick yelled.

"Oh, god! He's gonna hurl!" Jeff screamed.

"Cover the tuba!" Hunter finished.

Blaine couldn't do it anymore. He had to get to a bathroom and fast. He covered his mouth and ran straight out of the room not looking back. He ran as fast as he could to the closest bathroom. He threw up everything he forced himself to eat this morning and washed his hands. He needed to leave. He was going to die of embarrassment. He couldn't go back in there. He needed to climb. He always went rock climbing when he needed to get his mind off of things. He ran to his locker, grabbed his scooter and headed off.

* * *

Blaine was standing at the counter filling out a piece of paper when he saw his mom standing next to him.

"Hi, Mom."

She took off her sunglasses and folded them up before she spoke.

"The school called me. You threw up, huh? And you ran away."

Blaine gave a small smile.

"I'm trying to forget about it. Can I have some shoes and chalk, please?" He asked the man at the counter.

Pam put her arm around her son.

"Anyway, I'll go talk to your debate teacher. What's his name?"

"Mr. Goolsby."

"Mr. Goolsby...and straighten the whole thing out."

Blaine grabbed the shoes he was given from the counter and turned to speak to him mom.

"Mom, I am never going to be a good public speaker. Just call him and tell him I want to be a mime."

"I can do that!"

Blaine bend down to put on his shoes when his mother spoke again.

"Oh. Your grandmother called."

Blaine shot up.

"What?" He asked confused.

"The live one." She clarified. "Who lives in Genovia. Emma."

"Oh. Wow. Well, this is the first time she's ever contacted us. What'd she want?" He asked.

"She's in town. She wants to have tea."

"Tea? She came all the way from Europe to have tea?" Blaine asked skeptically.

Pam shrugged and gave a sly look to Blaine before changing the subject.

"I think I'm going to climb a little bit."

She turned and headed toward the climbing wall. Blaine furrowed his brow in confusion before following his mother.

They got strapped up and started climbing.

"Isn't this grandmother who made you get a divorce?"

Pam sighed.

"Well, she didn't approve of me but Devon and I made the decision to divorce on our own."

"Why should I go see this snobby lady who ignores us?"

"Blaine, she's your father's mother. Just go see her tomorrow. Please?"

"Tension!" Blaine yelled when he reached the top of the wall.

"She said your father hoped that you two would meet someday."

Blaine looked down and thought about it. He never knew his father personally but every year, his dad would send birthday and Christmas presents and they were beautiful. His father died about 2 months ago and he took it a lot harder than he thought. He figured that if his father could still take care of him even when he wasn't even around then Blaine could do this one thing for him.

He sighed.

"Alright. I'll...I'll go."

* * *

Blaine walked into choir class early with Finn the next day and there were a bunch of people just sitting around doing nothing. They all decided to have a lot of fun. Finn picked up a guitar and Blaine decided it would be best if he just kept to the beat by banging on a bass drum. Kurt, who was already on the piano bench, made room for Sebastian who decided to look ridiculous while pretending to play the piano. It made Blaine giggle as he watched. Kurt didn't look happy but Blaine couldn't feel too bad for him because they were just joking around. Blaine turned his gaze to the middle of the floor to watch Hunter dancing erotically.

They all stopped when the teacher walked in.

"Alright, I win! Band practice is over. I have a music class here. Get out!"

Blaine got up from his seat and went to stand next to Finn on his spot on the risers.

"Kurt!" The teacher said, pointing to Kurt who was getting his music ready.

"Are you sure you can't help me with my Spotted Owl petition today?" Finn whispered.

"I told you. I'm meeting my grandmother after school." Blaine whispered back.

"Oh. Right."

Their attention was turned to the teacher when they heard the piano start. They started singing as she started leading them. As much as he hated being in front of crowds, Blaine loved singing. He did it all the time at home and he'd like to think that he was pretty good. He got so lost in singing that sometimes he forgot he had to stop. He let the music overtake him while the thoughts of after school went away from his mind.

* * *

Kurt Hummel was in love with Blaine Anderson. There was no question about it. Blaine may have been considered a freak at William McKinley High School what with his head full of curls and his glasses but Kurt didn't care. To Kurt, Blaine was the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life. And it didn't have anything to do with looks.

Blaine was nice, funny, smart, talented and was completely himself. Finn and Blaine had been best friends their whole life but Kurt had known Blaine since his dad married Finn's mom. 6 years ago to be exact. And he had been in love with Blaine 4 of those years. Finn knew about it too. At first, he was being teased relentlessly but when his crush turned into love, Finn just took pity.

Blaine didn't have eyes for Kurt. Sometimes, Kurt didn't even think Blaine knew he existed. He couldn't blame him either. Blaine was too good for him. Kurt was taller, had incredibly gorgeous blue eyes and perfectly styled hair but he didn't have anything else going for him. He couldn't compete with Sebastian Smythe. Blaine really liked him. It was no secret. Everyone knew. Finn had been trying to convince Blaine for a long time to move on from Sebastian but he wasn't having it. He really liked Sebastian and he didn't want to move on. Kurt understood. That's exactly how he felt about Blaine.

All Kurt ever thought about was Blaine. He loved him so much. The only relief that he got from thinking about Blaine was when he was playing the piano. Which is why when he got to play the piano in choir class, he was focusing on the music. that was until he looked up...he saw Blaine singing with a smile on his face. This is another thing that Kurt loved; how passionate Blaine got about things. Kurt was quiet and never really spoke when Blaine was around because he was terrified of saying something stupid. He had to stop singing when he looked at Blaine because he knew that if he continued singing, he would start crying. He had shed so many tears over Blaine but it made no difference. He was in love with Blaine...and he was only falling harder.

 **What did you guys think?! As you may have noticed, I added a few things. Also, this story is from Blaine's POV so throughout the story, maybe every chapter, I will be doing Kurt POV for things. I've always been curious with the thought process of Michael in the movie so I'm going to write them. Leave a review and let me know what you think! Peace and love! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all! I'm back! Sorry it took so long. But wouldn't you know. My dog got my computer SOAKED! I don't know with what or how but it was bad enough that the keyboard is fried. And I just don't have the money to buy a new one so I'm back to using my sister's computer while juggling my work life and personal life. I was at work today and this chapter just popped into my head. This chapter is the first chapter from Kurt's POV so it's not going to be that long of a chapter. But I'm hoping to write the next long chapter this weekend. Fingers crossed.**

 **If you recognize the characters or the story, then it's not mine.**

Kurt shut off his alarm and got out of bed. Time for another day. Another day of school and yet another day of seeing Blaine. The butterflies in Kurt's stomach automatically started when his name went through his mind. This was a daily occurrence now. Wake up, think of Blaine, get sad because he doesn't like you, act like nothing is wrong when you're around other people, cry later in the day and do it all over again the next day. His daily routine made him feel like crap.

Kurt got his uniform out of his closet and started getting ready. Even though he was used to it, Kurt HATED the uniform. Even though he hated Sebastian Smythe, he agreed with his side of the debate today in which the students should be able to wear whatever they want. Kurt expressed himself through his clothes and not being able to do that at school was probably the worst thing that could happen.

After he was dressed and his hair was finally done, he went downstairs to eat breakfast. To his surprise, his step brother, Finn was also awake.

"Hey. You're up early." Kurt said as he went to the cupboard to grab a bowl.

"I know. I couldn't sleep." Finn responded, barely touching his cereal.

"Why?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about Blaine."

It didn't come as a surprise to Kurt to feel the butterflies.

"What about Blaine?" Kurt asked innocently as he poured his cereal.

"His speech in debate. He's totally freaking out. He was texting me last night. I think he's going to throw up."

"Oh my god. Is he okay?"

"He should be fine. He just has to make it a few minutes. I think I'm going to try and get to school before him and maybe grab him some coffee or something."

"I thought we were going to ride together." Kurt said.

"We were. But I think I'm going to ride my scooter today. I need the exercise anyway."

"Finn. You're on the football team."

"Doesn't mean anything. I'll see you at school!" Finn screamed as he ran out the door.

The conversation with Finn about Blaine even made Kurt feel nervous. He put the cereal away without having had any and headed to his car. He didn't pull out of the driveway. Instead he sat and thought about things. Maybe Finn was right. Maybe he should move on like Finn had recommended more times than he can count. He spent so much time thinking about Blaine that it was starting to upset him. He couldn't though. Why would he want to? Blaine was perfect. Blaine was everything he wanted and more. Finn knew it too. Luckily, Finn kept it a secret from Blaine, much to the happiness of Kurt. Finn had decided that it should be Kurt to tell Blaine how he felt. And maybe he should. He looked at the time and realized he only had a short time before school started and he had to leave if he wanted to make it on time.

* * *

Once Kurt found a parking place, he got out of his car and immediately pulled out his phone to call Rachel, his best friend.

"Hey, Kurt! You here?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just got here. Meet me by your locker?"

"Sure!"

They hung up and Kurt strapped on his back pack and headed to meet Rachel.

"Good morning, star shine." Rachel said a little too happily.

"You are much too happy in the mornings."

"Not every morning." She clarified.

"Wait...I know that happy smile. You just left Finn, didn't you?"

Instead of answering, she just smiled and blushed.

"I knew it. Of all the people for you to be in love with, you had to pick my brother?" He teased.

"I just can't help it. He's just so amazing."

"Speaking of amazing. Isn't it amazing that Hunter and Sebastian just choose to make out in the middle of the hall for anyone to see?"

Rachel didn't even turn but rolled her eyes anyway.

"Oh, please. Don't even pay any attention to them. They are just-"

But what they were Kurt didn't hear. His attention got taken by Blaine and Finn. He didn't mean to stare but he couldn't help it. He noticed that Blaine made eye contact with him but before he could smile or wave, Blaine turned away and walked down the hall with Finn.

"Did you listen to anything I said, Kurt?" Rachel asked impatiently.

"Yeah. Yeah, of course. Come on. Let's go to math."

* * *

"How is he doing?" Kurt asked when Finn came home from Blaine's.

Finn had told Kurt what happened and then immediately went over to Blaine's house after school. He had been gone for hours and Kurt wanted to know how it went.

"He's fine now. He did some climbing to get his mind off it. He actually told me that he's meeting his grandmother tomorrow."

"The one who lives in Europe?" Kurt asked confused.

Blaine had come over enough that he had told Finn and Kurt that he had a Grandmother Emma whom he had never met that was from Europe but that was all he knew.

"Yup. That would be the one. He's going right after choir class tomorrow."

"Weird. I wonder what she wants."

"Who knows? I'm starving. Is there any leftover dinner?"

* * *

Kurt was doing very well today. He was so busy with big assignments and tests that he barely thought about Blaine. Now that he thought about it, it was one of the least stressful days he ever had. Not that Blaine made him stressed. But not being so focused on not making a fool out of yourself is stressful. He was even looking forward to the one class he had with Blaine. Choir.

Choir was Kurt's favorite class and not just because he had it with Blaine. Blaine was just a bonus. No. Because he got to play the piano. Kurt felt more at home behind the piano than he did anywhere else. He is the piano player in his band that practices at his dad's tire shop and lots of girls like to come and watch them play. Not that he cares about that anyway.

When he arrived in class, he was upset to see the room overtaken with the jocks. He completely ignored them as he went to take his place at the piano bench. He was playing on his phone when he heard Hunter scream.

"We should have some fun. Get some music up in here!"

Everyone in the room seemed to agree and he saw Sebastian heading his way so he moved over to make some room. He was so distracted by Sebastian that he almost didn't notice Blaine following him to play the bass drum.

"Hit it!" Hunter shouted.

Kurt played whatever it was that was in the music book on the piano. But it was something upbeat and everyone seemed to have a lot of fun. Kurt saw Sebastian pretending to play out of the corner of his eye and rolled his eyes. He heard Blaine giggle at it and it made him want to scream. Is that what Kurt had to do to get noticed? Act like a fool? He was grateful that the teacher chose that moment to come in and break up the fun.

* * *

Kurt decided that after choir was going to be the day that he ask Blaine out on a date. He had prepared for it. He collected his music and stood up from the bench, heading to where Finn and Blaine were standing by the door talking.

"-might not be anything anyway. I'll let you know." Blaine was saying.

"Please do. I'll just get Kurt to help me."

"Help you with what?" Kurt asked.

"Help me with the spotted owl petition." Finn said.

"I'll let you guys talk this out. I gotta head out." Blaine said.

He turned to walk away and Kurt was afraid he was going to miss his chance. He shouted.

"Blaine!" He said louder than intended.

He turned around.

"Yes?"

Kurt opened his mouth but nothing came out. He knew this would happen. He knew that no matter how hard he tried, this wasn't going to work.

"I-I hope everything goes well with your grandmother." Kurt smiled.

Blaine looked confused but then he smiled.

"Oh! Thanks, Kurt. I really appreciate that." He turned and walked away.

"Kurt, you had your opportunity." Finn said.

"I know..." Kurt responded.

Kurt turned his gaze to the boy walking down the hall and thought longingly of the day when he would be able to finally push aside his fear and tell the boy...I'm in love with you.

 **Please give me your input! I was wanting to do more Kurt POV chapters but if you guys don't like them, then I won't do full chapters dedicated to him. Which is why it is SO important for you to leave a review. Thanks for reading and I'm hoping for more this weekend. We'll see. I work all day tomorrow and Saturday but I'll do what I can! Thanks for your support and tell me what you think! xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess who's back! Sorry it took so long. But I'm glad to release another chapter of Prince Diaries. Before I begin, let us all take a minute to be super excited for Lea who just got engaged! I know we all miss Cory and we loved them together but I'm so glad that she is happy. I'll stop talking now and let you enjoy chapter 3. This chapter is for you, Nancy, for being patient and for YOU, David. I miss you already! I hope you enjoy! xoxo**

Blaine ran to his locker to grab his things to head to meet this mysterious grandmother. Why she wanted to meet with him, he didn't know. He pulled out the address his mother had written down for him this morning and set off. He was grateful for all that time he spend camping with friends because now he didn't need to pull up Google maps to direct him where to go. It also helped that he knew Lima, Ohio like the back of his hand.

He started walking for what felt like forever before getting into the neighborhood of where he needed to be. He kept looking at the paper and back up to look at the house numbers. He looked at the house to his right and internally whooped for finding it. It was big and extravagant, locked by a gate that had to be opened from the inside. He stepped forward a few more feet and saw the call button. He cleared his throat before pressing it.

"The school tours are on Saturday, young man." He heard the voice from the speaker.

He pressed the button quickly.

"I'm here for a meeting with my grandmother."

"Name."

"Emma Pillsbury Renaldi."

"Oh. Please come to the front door."

He heard the gate make a noise when he saw it opening out of the corner of his eye.

"Thank you very much." He wasn't about to lose his good manners now.

He walked through the gate that was now open and pulled his sleeves further down his arms until they were covering his wrists. He looked around as he stepped onto the grass. He heard someone yell over the speaker.

"Get off the grass!"

It startled Blaine so much, he almost fell over. He turned around to run off the grass when he noticed the speaker going off again but in a different language. He had no idea where it was coming from but it was making him nervous. The third speech was going off when he finally made his way off the grass. He took a deep breath and started walking again...this time on the driveway.

He made it up to the front door and knocked. He waited no longer than 5 seconds when the door finally opened, revealing a man in a black suit and white gloves. Blaine couldn't help but notice how fancy his grandmother seemed to be.

"Welcome, Mr. Anderson. We've been expecting you." The man said.

He walked inside holding onto his backpack tightly, almost too afraid to let go. He was looking around admiring the house when he felt something tug on his backpack. He turned around and saw another man, dressed the same as the first, feeling his backpack. But for what, Blaine didn't know.

"Oh! Be careful. Please don't crush my soy nuts."

"Your soy nuts are safe." He responded, holding back his obvious chuckle.

Blaine felt a little embarrassed but he didn't say anything.

The man felt around a little bit more before nodding to the first man and saying, "Okay."

"Right this way." The man opened his arm directing her where to go.

Blaine hesitated slightly not having been in this situation before but moving anyway. He continued to look around the grand house that seemed to be covered in gold when he saw when looked like a vase with a lid. Curious, he walked over and stared to open it up.

"Please," Blaine jumped at the sound, almost losing his grip on he lid. "Make yourself comfortable."

Blaine put down the lid and headed over to the couch. He dropped his backpack on the floor in front of the couch and sat down. He watched as the first man jumped over his backpack to leave the room. Blaine moved his eyes around the room once more before he noticed something very strange. He leaned forward to make sure he wasn't just seeing things. Nope. Not seeing things. There were definitely pears in those flowers.

"...for their daughter, Marissa. She's allergic to peanuts." Blaine heard a voice say. "And we need to pillows for the prime minister's wife." Blaine looked up and saw a tall, blonde woman in a tight, black dress walking into the room talking on the phone. "She's allergic to goose feathers."

Blaine stood up, not knowing what else to do.

"Hello, Blaine. I'm Sue, from the Genovian attache corps." She held out her hand, which Blaine accepted.

"Hi," Blaine smiled. "It's nice to meet you. Um, where am I?" Blaine asked. He may know Lima but he had never been aware of this house.

"The Genovian Consulate." Sue answered.

"You've got pears in your flowers." Blaine said, not really knowing what else to say.

"Genovian pears. We're famous for them. Now, if you'll sit down, she'll be with you in a moment."

Blaine and Sue were just about to sit down when Blaine heard an unfamiliar voice but yet he knew exactly who it was.

"No, I don't need a moment. I'm here."

Blaine watched as everyone else stood up and felt like he should probably follow suit so he immediately stood again. Blaine let his gaze go over to the staircase where he laid eyes on his grandmother for the first time. She was beautiful. She had red hair that was obviously falling a little gray from age. She was wearing a black dress, paired with black tights and shoes with a dark purple scarf. His father looked just like his grandmother.

"Blaine. I'm so glad you could come." She smiled. She had a very heartwarming smile.

"Hi. You've got a great place." He returned the smile.

"Thank you. Well, let me look at you."

Blaine smiled and took off his glasses so she could better see his eyes, even over the mesh of curls.

Emma sighed.

"You look so...young."

Blaine looked confused but he kept his smile.

"Thank you!" He put his glasses back on. "And you look so..." What was he supposed to say? He didn't know her but she didn't look old. _Just say something that isn't incredibly embarrassing._ "Clean." _Wow._

Blaine noticed Sue trying to hold back a chuckle that immediately went away when Emma turned to look at her.

"Sue, would you check on tea in the garden?" She nodded and immediately walked away. Emma turned to look back at Blaine. "Please, sit."

Blaine sat down across from his grandmother and he felt it immediately get awkward. He didn't want to be the one to break the silence when he didn't even know why he was here. He started tapping his teeth together merely just to make the silence go away. He assumed it was getting annoying so he figured he should probably say something.

"So. My mom said you wanted to talk to me about something. Shoot."

"Oh, before I 'shoot' I have something I want to give you." She leaned forward and picked up what looked like a jewelry box from the table. Blaine loved it. It was gorgeous. It was silver with small blue diamonds on it. "Here." She smiled.

Blaine leaned forward and grabbed it from her.

"Oh, um, thank you!"

He opened it up and gasped. It was a small necklace in the shape of a heart. In the middle of it was an engraved 'G', atop a banner. It really was very lovely. He looked up at his grandmother and smiled.

"Wow."

"It's the Genovian crest. It was mine when I was young."

Blaine grabbed the necklace and pulled it out to stare at it more. While staring, he dropped the jewelry box, almost making it fall on the floor. He heard Emma gasp.

"Ah. And that was my great-grandmother's."

Blaine chuckled nervously.

"I'll keep this safe. I will take good care of it."

He opened his backpack and started stuffing the box into it and hard as it would go. If he had been less concentrated on what he was doing, he would've seen his grandmother looking like she was about to cry. When he finally got it into the backpack, he slammed on it a few times to make sure the box was secure.

"Now, what did you want to tell me?" He asked, immediately putting on the necklace.

"Something that I think will have a very big impact upon your life."

"I already had braces." Blaine laughed.

"No, it's bigger than orthodontia."

Blaine was about to respond but Sue beat him to it.

"The tea is served, ma'am."

* * *

After having arrived in the garden that Blaine found incredible, they sat down at the table in the yard that had their tea on it. Blaine grabbed the sugar and added a little bit of milk to his tea. He didn't care much for tea so he always made sure to add something to counter the taste. He picked up his spoon and started stirring. He banged the spoon up against the side to make sure it was stirred completely. He only stopped when he heard his grandmother speaking.

"Blaine, have you ever heard of Eduard Christoff Devon Gerard Renaldi?"

"No." Blaine said without hesitation.

"He was the crown prince of Genovia."

"Mmm." He said, trying not to sound disinterested. "What about him?"

"Eduard Christoff Devon Gerard Renaldi...was your father."

Blaine couldn't hold back a snort.

"Yeah, sure. My father was the prince of Genovia. Uh-huh. You're joking." He took a sip of his tea.

"Why would I joke about something like that?"

Blaine started to get a little nervous because he was starting to think that she didn't understand joking and that she was being completely serious. She couldn't be because that would mean...

"No! Because if he's really a prince, then I-"

"Exactly." She smiled. "You're not just Blaine Anderson. You are Blaine Devon Anderson Renaldi...Prince of Genovia."

He was speechless. No...no that couldn't be true. Not him. Not Blaine Anderson.

"Me...a...a prince? Shut up."

Emma almost choke on her tea.

"I beg your pardon? 'Shut up?'"

"Your Majesty, in America it doesn't always mean, 'Be quiet.' Here it could mean, 'Wow' 'Gee whiz' 'Golly'"

"Oh, I understand. Thank you." She responded.

Blaine had almost completely zoned out of their conversation. He just needed time to process this.

"Nevertheless, you are the prince. And I am Queen Emma Renaldi."

Blaine took a deep breath.

"Why on earth would you pick me to be your princess?"

"Since your father died, you are the natural heir to the throne of Genovia. That's our law." Blaine closed his eyes and rested his chin in his hand. "I am royal by marriage. You are royal by blood. You can rule."

Blaine opened his eyes.

"Rule? Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. Now you have really got the wrong boy. I never lead anybody. Not at Brownies, not at Boy Scouts, um...Queen Emma." He threw himself onto the table. "My expectation in life is to be invisible...and I'm good at it."

"Blaine, I had other expectations also. In my wildest dreams I never expected this to happen. But you are the legal heir-the ONLY heir- to the Genovian throne and we will accept the challenge of helping you become the prince that you are. Oh, I can give you books. You will study languages, history, art, political science. I can teach you to walk, talk, sit, stand, eat, dress like a prince. And, given time, I think you'll find the palace in Genovia a very pleasant place to live. It's a wonderful country, Blaine, really."

Blaine sat back up.

"Live in Genovia? Woah. Woah. Just-rewind and freeze!" He didn't even care how offended Emma looked. "I'm no prince. I am still waiting for normal body parts to develop. I refuse to move to and rule a country and; do you want another reason? I don't want to be a prince!"

He grabbed the backpack that was sitting next to his chair, stood up, and started running away.

"Oh. Blaine! Blaine! Come back here!"

Blaine heard her but didn't see her stand up to start running after him. He wouldn't have cared either. He needed to get away. He was so angry at his grandmother for springing this on him and even more angry at his mother for keeping this from him.

* * *

"Ohh! Well, that went well, didn't it?" Emma said to her right hand man, Carl.

"Perhaps he needs more time." He said.

"Will you help me?"

* * *

Blaine ran to the front door without even waiting for the door to be opened for him.

"Mr. Anderson?" He heard, but he still didn't stop.

* * *

"I'm the head of your security and you want me to be a chauffeur and baby-sitter." Carl sounded almost offended.

"For the time being, yes. The child needs protection." Emma explained.

* * *

Blaine was grateful they were already opening the gate for him because if he had to wait, he may have just screamed. He didn't stop running until he reached his house. When he finally made it, he could barely breath from running so hard. And just his luck, his mother wasn't home. Now he had to wait, in anger, before he could talk to his mom. He went to the tower and laid on the floor just for something to do. He heard his phone ringing and saw it was Finn.

"What do you want, Finn?"

"Wow. Hello to you too. Are you okay?"

"No. I'm beyond mad right now. I'll have to talk to you about it later. I just...I need a little time by myself first."

"Okay. Well, Kurt just wanted me to let you know that he's making dinner tonight if you want to come over. I know you really like his cooking but if you have other things on your mind then I'll tell him not to set an extra plate."

Blaine sighed.

"Okay. Tell him I'm sorry but I'm sure I'll be over another time."

"I will. I hope everything turns out okay."

"Thanks, man. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah. See ya." Blaine heard him hang up. He stared up at the ceiling for hours until he heard the door open. He changed into his pajamas before he went downstairs because he wanted to be comfortably dressed for such an uncomfortable conversation.

* * *

Finn hung up the phone and turned around where he saw Kurt standing at the entrance of the kitchen leaning up against it.

"He's not coming?" Kurt asked, clearly upset.

"No. He said he's sorry but he's not in a good mood. He didn't tell me why but I know that it probably had something to do with his grandmother since everything was fine before that."

"Oh. I understand. Thanks for trying." Kurt turned around and started walking to the stove when Finn called his name. He didn't turn around.

"Kurt? Look, I know how you feel about him but you need to stop trying so hard. Let him get to know how awesome you are without showing it too much."

Kurt just nodded his head and got back to what he was doing. His heart wasn't as invested as it normally would've been because he was cooking Blaine's favorite meal. Blaine's. And he wasn't even going to be here to enjoy it. He thought about what Finn said but he wasn't sure. He didn't know how to tone it down when his heart was constantly screaming at him and the butterflies in his stomach never seemed to stop. He felt like if he toned it down, he'd be even more invisible than he already was. He couldn't be. Not when Blaine barely noticed him as it was. Maybe if he started talking to Blaine more, he might get noticed. He was going to do it. He had to. If not for the sake of saving his sanity but for saving his heart.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! I really am going to try and update more than I have been. I love writing this story. Please let me know what you think about the Kurt POV stuff because I actually really enjoy writing it. I think it's interesting and it really does bring a new take on this classic story. Let me know what you thought. Until next time, best wishes! xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey-o! I have good news for you guys! I now have a job with a set schedule so I might be able to have a more normal updating schedule. I'm actually kind of hoping to stick with Fridays but I'm not 100% sure. Without further ado, enjoy!**

 **(I don't own Glee, Princess Diaries or the characters thereof.)**

"For 15 years, you couldn't find a spare minute to tell me that my father is a royal?!" Blaine shouted.

The conversation started not too long after his mother got home and he had decided he wasn't going to beat around the bush. He just wanted to get right to it and let it out.

"I thought I was doing the right thing." Pam responded gently.

"Oh! The right thing for who, Mom?"

"For all of us."

Blaine looked confused at the response and grabbed an orange while waiting for his mother to continue.

"I mean, if we secretly divorced, he would be able to find a woman who would be able to stay by his side and produce heirs and I would be free to live my life with you. I mean, please! We met in college! I was young! I wanted to paint. Can you see me walking one step behind someone for the rest of my life? I mean, with rules and regulations and the waving and the bowing and the scraping? I was scared!"

Blaine shot back.

"You know, living with a mother who lied to me for 15 years scares me."

He grabbed his orange and started running out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" He heard his mother ask.

"I'm going to straighten up the royal bed chamber."

He ran upstairs to his room and sat on his bed. He was still so mad that he didn't even know what he wanted to say. He ate his orange as he tried to figure out what to do. Move to Genovia? He didn't want to do that. He would have to leave everything behind. On the other hand, he didn't have much to lose. He had Finn and Kurt and they were pretty important to him. He almost didn't feel his mom come in and sit on the bed next to him. He saw her place a bowl of soup on his bedside table.

"Can we talk? Calmly?"

Blaine sighed.

"Let me brush my teeth first, please."

He jumped off his bed and went into his bathroom to put in his retainer. He hated it enough but if someone else found out he wore one, he'd be an even bigger dork.

He came back in his room and sat down on his chair, facing his mother.

"I'm listening."

"After the divorce, we all discussed it. Your father and your grandmother both agreed to keep that distance so you would have a chance of a normal childhood free of emotional complications. We were going to tell you when you were 18 years old. But when your father died, things changed, Blaine. We wanted to protect you."

Blaine was almost fed up at that point. He stood up and looked at her.

"Okay. You know what? I don't feel protected. You try living for 15 years thinking that you're one person and then in 5 minutes you find out that you're a prince! You know, just in case I'm not enough of a freak already, let's add a crown!"

Blaine could tell his mom had had enough for the evening. She sighed as she got off the bed.

"Well, drink your soup."

"I'm not really hungry."

"Fine," She walked to his door and started closing it. But not before she said, "Good night, sweetheart."

Blaine stood in the same place not moving for a few seconds. He went over to his bed.

"Fat Louie...you are so lucky you don't know who your parents are."

He meowed in response causing a small smile to appear on Blaine's face. He crawled into bed, setting his alarm for the next day, but being fully prepared to have a restless nights sleep. Which is just what he got.

* * *

Just across town, Kurt was having just as restless a sleep as Blaine but for different reasons. Kurt had a big test the next day but he wasn't quite prepared, he had band rehearsal coming up and Blaine kept entering his mind. The hazel eyed boy was going to kill him but just because he was so perfect. He kept trying to come up with different ways to get Blaine to notice him. Nothing entering his mind was good enough and he let those thoughts lull him off to sleep.

* * *

William Schuester was standing by his mailbox early next morning getting his mail when he saw a limo pull up outside his neighbors house.

"I've never ridden in a limo. He admitted bitterly to himself as he crossed to the open window, and looked out at the bay, the fog looming, like his pathetic life before him. I can't believe I won an Emmy."

He grabbed a pencil and sat himself down on his directors chair to start writing. If he had been paying attention, he would have noticed the woman knocking on the door of the Anderson's house.

* * *

Pam answered the door and immediately recognized Emma standing before her.

"Emma? Hi. What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if I might be able to come in and speak with you and Blaine?"

"Yes. Yes of course. Blaine isn't ready yet but let me get you some tea while we wait for him. Please come in."

"Thank you, Pamela."

Pam brought her into the kitchen and offered her a seat while she got started on the tea.

* * *

Blaine was looking at himself in the mirror and waving his eyebrows around, wiggling his nose, playing with his glasses and just staring. Trying to see if there was anyway to make himself look semi presentable at school today...but he knew it was no use.

"Well, Louie. As always, this is as good as it's gonna get."

* * *

"I have this favorite photo of Devon." Pam said after giving Emma her tea. "We had so much fun when we were he in college. He was so full of joie de vivre, always laughing and smiling."

"I remember." Emma said softly. "Pam, if Blaine reused to accept the throne, the Genovia will cease to exist as we know it."

Pam sat down in front of her holding a box of pictures before responding.

"So the future of your country is in the hands of my 15 year old?"

Emma simply nodded.

Pam didn't respond and instead went looking through the box once more. She smiled when she finally found the picture she was looking for.

"Here it is." She leaned across the table to show Emma.

She took it and stroked her fingers gently across the picture, smiling.

"Oh." She whispered. "Devon was ready to be king. And then the...terrible accident."

"Even though it didn't work out between us...I loved your son very much."

"Thank you." Emma smiled. "I can't wait until she's 18."

Pam didn't get the chance to respond because Blaine had chosen that moment to slide down the pole and land in the kitchen. He turned around and saw both his mother and grandmother sitting at the table. His eyes widened.

"Oh, this is a nightmare. I'm going back to bed!" He turned once more to leave.

"Blaine, the three of us have to talk." Pam called.

Blaine faced them once more.

"Oh, okay. Is there something else about me and my life that just maybe I might want to know about? Oh no. Are you two waiting to take me on a talk show somewhere to let me know that I have a twin sister who's a duchess?"

"You have a cousin who's a contessa." Emma responded. "Fondly known as Bartholomew. Well, actually, we call him Pookie."

Blaine looked confused and was slightly grateful when his mother interrupted her.

"Yesterday did not go well. Will you just listen to your grandmother?"

Blaine didn't say no which they both took as a sign to continue.

"Blaine, in a matter of weeks, we have an annual ball. I was-I am hoping that I may present you to the press and the public on that occasion. However, you desperately need some instruction. I speak for the entire Genovian parliament and the royal family."

"And I speak for this family."

That pushed Blaine a little too far.

"Excuse me! I don't have a family with either one of you because you," He said pointing to Emma. "Ignored me for 15 years. And you," looking at Pam. "lied to me. Families don't do stuff like that to one another, okay?"

He walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Where is he going?" Emma asked.

"The tower." Pam answered and immediately started running after him. "Blaine, you can't run from everything."

"He has a tower?" Emma called out, confused.

* * *

"Please? Just come down from there." Emma heard Pam say when she walked into Blaine's room.

"You know, most kids hope for a car for their 16th birthday, not a country!" He said, not leaving the tower.

Pam looked down at Emma.

"Just make yourself comfortable," Returning her attention to Blaine. "This is getting us nowhere! Talk to me."

"I can't talk to you right now. I'm late for a meeting with my guidance counselor."

"I'm late for a meeting with Spain and Portugal." Emma chipped in.

Blane rolled his eyes.

"I have a thought." Pam said. "Blaine promises to attend prince lessons until your ball."

"Well, it's not my ball. It's Genovia's annual Independence Day ball."

"I'm sorry." Pam smiled. "Blaine promises neither to accept nor reject your offer to be royal until this grand ball...and then he makes his decision. Now, can you both live with that?"

Silence was in the air until Emma decided to break it.

"It seems I have no option."

Blaine sighed.

"If I have to."

"But I want not one word of this until that evening. Is that understood?"

"Duh." Blaine responded.

"The press would have a field day."

"Well! Let's not keep Spain and Portugal waiting." Pam said, ending the conversation.

* * *

"Finn! I'm going on ahead. I have a few things to do before school starts." Kurt called.

"Are you sure? Blaine called and he said he's picking me up and that he has a surprise."

Kurt's heart pounded hard at Blaine's name but didn't let it show. He needed to keep telling himself that he desperately needed to do something for school because if he didn't, he knew he would have gone with them in a second.

"I can't. I really do have things to do. And don't use him as an excuse ever again. I'll smack you."

"You wouldn't dare."

Kurt gave him a look that Finn knew all too well.

"Actually, you would. But, fine. I just thought it would give you guys a chance to talk more."

"While I appreciate the thought, it wasn't going to work anyway. He's too hung up on Sebastian."

"Sebastian is a tool. Win him over."

"You know what, Finn, I'm not really in the mood for this right now. I'll see you at school."

"See ya later."

Kurt left the house and hopped on his scooter. He really did need to start looking into getting himself a car. It was more expensive but they were less strenuous and time consuming. Plus, if he drove, he would have to focus more on what he was doing and less on Blaine. Finn was right. Sebastian was a tool. Convincing Blaine of that was another story all together. He was blind to his evil. He was thinking of ways to get Blaine around without Finn there. Wait! Kurt could have slapped himself for being so idiotic. His car was at his father's shop. It was obvious. Band practice took place there and Blaine was there a few times they had practice to look at his "baby" as he calls it. Just invite him to a band practice. Kurt felt so naïve that it took him this long to figure it out. It seemed like such a good idea but Kurt knew that with his luck, something was bound to go wrong.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! This was actually kind of a short chapter but it wasn't intentional. It seemed a lot longer while I was writing it. Haha. Let me know with a review what you thought. Thanks for still reading it, David! That means a lot. See you guys hopefully next week! Until then, peace and love! xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really amazed that you guys are still reading any of my stories. I always say that I'm going to update more and then I never do. Life just gets in the way and then I am sharing my sisters computer. So whenever her generous heart decides to let me use it, I can update! But I also just got back from vacation and I still have vacation brain. But I am here. You guys still reading really does make my heart want to continue writing. I hope you guys enjoy!**

Once Pam settled everything between her son and Emma and he had come down from his tower, Blaine grabbed his backpack and started following his grandmother down the stairs.

"Have a great day at school, Blaine." He heard his mother call.

"Bye, Mom." He responded.

The two of them walked out the front door and started heading down the front steps and Blaine figured he may as well strike up a conversation if he was going to be spending a lot of time with his grandmother.

"I'm gonna be 16 this year and my mom traded in two paintings to get me a 1996 Mustang. Um...you do know what a Mustang is, right?"

"I raise Mustangs," She replied. "That is not a sensible car for a prince."

"You see, it's not a sensible car for anyone. It doesn't run."

"Well, I suppose I could donate something to this vehicle."

Blaine got excited but he didn't want to get his hopes up. He didn't know his grandmother well enough to know if she actually would or not. But he couldn't help that he did get slightly excited when she had said it. Instead of responding to her, he turned to his neighbor.

"Good morning, Mr. Schuester."

Blaine watched as he raised his head and didn't respond.

"Who is this gentleman?" Emma asked.

"Oh, he's my neighbor but you wouldn't want to meet him," He whispered. "He doesn't have very nice manners."

Emma looked at him and smiled.

"Good morning."

He didn't respond to her either.

Emma and Blaine turned to walk away when she grabbed his arm.

"There's someone I want you to meet."

"Okay." Blaine stopped in his tracks and felt his jaw drop. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Woah!"

Standing in front of him were 2 men, dressed in black suits and black jackets, both wearing sunglasses. But that wasn't the only thing they had in common. They were both standing in front of limousines. Right there on the curb of his house. Blaine was looking right at them and he still couldn't believe it.

"You have two limousines?" Blaine asked, shocked.

"One is yours." Emma responded.

"You raise limousines, too?"

"No." She giggled. She pulled slightly on his arm and directed him to the first limo. "Blaine, this is Carl."

Blaine smiled and held out his hand.

"Hi! Nice to meet you."

Carl smiled back and accepted Blaine's hand. Blaine bid a goodbye to his grandmother and turned back to his own limo. He saw that Carl was standing there with the door open, waiting for him to enter. This was too good to be true.

"Thanks." Blaine said stepping into the limo.

The ride started with Blaine and Carl sitting in silence. Blaine didn't quite know what to say. He had been in a taxi a few times but wasn't sure if this was like that where you tell them your destination and sit there silently the rest of the time. He started looking around the limo and saw some switches up above him. He figured that since there was nothing else to do, he may as well play around with them a little. He found a switch and pressed it. He got a little too excited when he saw a divider coming out of the seat, separating him from Carl. He pressed it again and it went down. He loved this! He kept playing with the switch until he heard Carl speak.

"Uh, Prince. Prince, may I point out that no matter how many times you push it, it will go up and down the same way."

"Oh." He immediately removed his hand from the switch and started playing with his fingers.

He started looking around some more. There was a small TV in there and a cabinet. There were also some flags on the front of the car.

"Carl, can we eighty-six the flags, please?"

"No. The flags allow me to park anywhere. We keep the flags."

"Sorry, Carl."

They sat in silence for only a few more moments when Blaine broke the silence once more.

"Carl, can we pick up my best friend, Finn? He's on the way."

"Anything you say, Prince. Just tell me where to go."

"Thanks."

Blaine pulled out his phone and let Finn know he was picking him up and that he had a surprise. And immediately told Carl where to go. When they turned the corner on Finn's street, he texted him to let him know to be outside and they would be there in just a few minutes. They pulled up to his driveway and he saw Finn standing there holding his backpack. Blaine stepped outside and he saw Finn laughing.

"Did I miss something? Are we going to a wedding?"

"Uh, no. School. No, this the uh...surprise ride. This is Carl."

Finn walked over to Blaine and waited for Carl to appear next to them.

"Finn, Carl. Carl, Finn."

Finn went in to shake Carl's hand.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you! You know, you look like John Stamos?"

Blaine had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. And it was obvious from the look on Carl's face that he had never heard of that person.

"Yes. Excuse me."

He walked in between the two of them to open the door.

"You want a ride, right?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, totally." Finn answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hey, I got it!" Blaine told Carl who was just about to open the door.

Carl just smiled and nodded. "Of course." He walked away to go get behind the wheel, leaving Finn and Blaine to silently squeak with excitement.

Blaine opened the door and let Finn go in front of him.

"Oh my...wow." Finn said as he sat down.

"Please fasten your seatbelts, gentlemen." Carl asked from the front.

"Is your mother dating an undertaker?" Finn asked as they headed for school and he started playing with the buttons and switches on the roof of the limo.

"Uh, no. This long-lost grandmother showed up and she wants me to use it." Blaine responded, cleaning off his glasses.

"And?" Finn pressed for more information.

"I-I don't know. I guess she's just trying to be nice to get me to like her." Blaine wouldn't admit to anyone that it was secretly working.

"Oh." Finn said.

"Hey, Carl?" Blaine called. "Can you please park a block away from school? I really don't want to cause a riot with this hearse."

"This is a non riot hearse. And if it were a hearse, there would be silence in the backseat."

Finn and Blaine just looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

* * *

After Carl dropped them off, they walked the rest of the way. They were almost there when they heard the cheerleaders doing their daily cheer.

"Hey there, ho there. How do you do? This is Grove Lions sayin' hi to you. Go Lions! Rowr!"

They both rolled their eyes and turned the other direction. Neither of them liked the cheerleaders and they tried to avoid them if at all possible.

"I'll talk to you later, Blaine. I've got to go find Rachel."

"Alright. I'll see you later!" They waved and went off in opposite directions. Blaine was heading to his locker when he happened to stumble upon Hunter, Nick, Jeff and, he felt his stomach to summersaults, Sebastian all sitting on a ledge. He was hoping to make it past them when...

"Tell me, Blaine. Is it true about your speech?" He heard Nick say. "Are you really speaking at the Bulimic Convention?"

"So you can speak and barf at the same time?" Hunter added.

He rolled his eyes as Nick started making hurling sounds making everyone else laugh. He walked away and tried not to think about it. He let these things get to him too much and it was started to make him upset. He always tried to tell himself that he didn't care what anyone else thought and he shouldn't. He has people in his life that love him just the way he is and he was going to keep them close.

Besides, Blaine couldn't think about them at all right now. He had to get to his first class of the day...gym.

* * *

The only good thing about his gym class was that he had it with Kurt, Rachel and Sebastian. Other than that, he hated it. He was not athletic and he was tired of being laughed at whenever he tried to do anything and today was no better. They were playing softball and Blaine would've loved no better than to curl up in the outfield and make himself small. But no! The gym coach, Shannon Beiste picked him to be the catcher.

The person hitting right now, Blaine thinks his name was Ryder, hit the ball to third and he saw Kurt catch it.

"Good glove, Kurt. Way to go." Coach Beiste yelled.

Kurt threw the ball back to the pitcher and Coach Beiste walked up to home plate to hit.

"I'm going to let this one go, Blaine. Try catching, alright?"

"Are you sure?" Blaine whimpered.

"It's a slow pitch. You can catch it on a bounce. Don't worry about it."

Blaine felt like crying. He was so nervous. Why couldn't he have gotten any sort of athletic skills.

He watched as the pitcher threw the ball, making it pass Coach Beiste. Blaine missed, to absolutely no one's shock, especially his own. He turned around to pick up the ball and heard the coach speak to him.

"Okay, now get it and throw it back to the pitcher."

Blaine picked up the ball and threw. He heard everyone gasp and stop what they were doing. Blaine had done a lot of stupid things before in gym but hitting his teacher in the head with a softball was probably the dumbest thing he has ever done. He heard some of the boys in class laugh but he tuned them out. He took his mask off and walked over to her.

"I am so sorry."

"Mmm." She held up a hand to stop him from talking.

"I'm really-"

"Mmm."

"I didn't mean and I-"

"Mmm."

She turned to walk away but Blaine called out to her.

"Can I help you?"

"Ice. Get me ice." She called to whoever would listen.

Blaine literally face palmed. _And they want me to rule a country?_ He thought to himself.

* * *

It had been just a few days since the gym incident and since then, Coach Beiste hadn't let him anywhere near the diamond which didn't upset him at all. He just wanted to go home, take a nap and forget everything.

He and Finn were riding their scooters home from school just talking about anything.

"And I'm on the verge of becoming a nutcase and my parents think I need an attitude adjustment. So, my mom wants to take me out to dinner tonight, just the two of us. We ran out of things to talk about when I was 8."

"Well, at least your dad's still alive." Blaine said.

"Hey. I thought you'd gotten over that. It's been what? Two months?"

"I know, I know. But, after all, he was my dad."

"Biologically, yes, but you never met the man. Just a nice card and gift on your birthday for 15 years?" Finn asked.

"Hey! Be fair. They were beautiful presents." Blaine defended. "Remember that Faberge merry-go-round he sent me? That was nice. And, he paid for my school tuition."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Hey, Finn, I gotta run. I've gotta see your brother about my baby."

"Okay, but let's take the limo tomorrow, my legs are killing me."

Blaine just laughed.

"You got it!"

* * *

Blaine didn't need to be in the garage to know that band practice was going on. He could hear it. He rolled his scooter in and stood for a minute watching them rehearse. He looked over at Kurt and smiled. If there was one thing he admired about Kurt, it was his passion he put into playing. He giggled at the sight of the M&M's on the keys. Kurt always said he wanted to have them on hand in case he ever got hungry and the more that fell off, it meant the more he messed up. While it confused Blaine, it didn't confuse Kurt.

He scooted over to his car and gave it a small kiss on the hood. He loved his car. It may not run and he may not be able to legally drive it, but he loved it. He was smiling at his car, probably looking like an idiot when he heard someone knock on the hood of the car. He turned around and saw Kurt standing there, smiling. He was so tuned out that he didn't even notice band practice ending.

Blaine returned the smile.

"Hey! That's-it's sounding really good. You know Puck is really wailing."

Kurt was going to respond but was interrupted by his father.

"Hello, Blaine."

"Hey, Burt. So, what's the diagnosis for my baby?" He asked, walking to the drivers side door.

"Four hundred dollars." He responded.

Blane's hand slipped and accidentally made the car horn go off, making Kurt jump slightly who had started leaning against the hood.

"Yeah, I know. It costs to be cool, huh?"

"This is not my day." Blaine grumbled.

"I'll do some labor free." Kurt said, causing Burt to look at him with a suspicious expression.

"Thanks, but I'll talk to my grandma about it," Blaine hadn't wanted to ask for her help but how else was he supposed to get the money? "It'll be great. Anyway, I'll see you guys later. I've gotta be somewhere."

* * *

Kurt was watching Blaine leave when he heard Burt next to him.

"Ooh. 'I'll do some labor free.' Heh. You sweet on him?" He teased.

"He's my brother's best friend." Kurt said.

"Yeah, that's the hardest place to be. Between friend and friendlier, huh?"

"Get out of here!" Kurt giggled, throwing his rag at Burt as he walked away, leaving Kurt by himself.

He wasn't expecting Blaine to come in today and now that he had, he just knew that he was going to be distracted the rest of the day. Blaine looked so amazing today. And it killed Kurt everyday that Blaine didn't see just how amazing he was. It killed him even more that Blaine couldn't see how much Kurt saw it. He had to do something about this. Burt was right. This was a hard place to be. If he acted on his feelings and it didn't work out, that could ruin the relationship between Finn and Blaine. But if he didn't do anything about it, it was just going to eat away at him. He was so in love with Blaine and everyday he fell further and further.

 **Let me know what you thought! This chapter was a little rocky and everywhere but I'm going strictly off the movie so I'm constantly pausing and going by scenes and these past 10 minutes of the movie where different days and everywhere like I said so I apologize for it. I also felt like I had to add in the John Stamos look alike line because I thought it would be funny. I really do like the Kurt POV so I'm going to keep those up. I have two chapters in mind where it's only going to be Kurt POV but I'll let you know when they are before they happen. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope that you enjoy the start of your summer! Peace and love! xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there! I'm back! So, I have good news. My AMAZING friend, Nancy gave me her old computer since she got a new one and I no longer need to share with my sister and I can update whenever I want! Thanks, Nancy Pants. I appreciate it! :) I can't guarantee that I'll update every week though. My family is getting ready to move right now so I kind of have a lot on my plate with that. But I'll do as often as I can. I also need to take a minute to thank my wonderful friend, David for giving me so much encouragement and advice for this story. I have a lot up my sleeve for you, David. ;) So, enjoy!**

Another day and he was back at his grandmother's. Today was the day he was going to start his "Prince Lessons" as Emma called them. And from what he gathered, today he was going to be taught how to walk, stand and sit. He also heard through the grapevine he was going to be told how to make him look like a Prince. He didn't know what that called for and he wasn't quite sure he wanted to find out either. But after waiting in the main room and breaking a statue (which he was NOT going to tell anybody), Sue came out to tell him his grandmother was ready for him.

He arrived in the lounge and looked around. The couches were covered in red velvet, placed under a large, gorgeous chandelier. Placed above an elaborate marble fireplace was a painting. He stared at it and couldn't seem to stop. The detail in it and the color scheme was mesmerizing.

"Blaine!" Emma clapped. "Does your bad posture affect your hearing?"

Blaine was brought back into reality and turned to his grandmother.

"Turn." She said.

"Oh, sorry." He said. He turned quickly but was stopped.

"No, no, no. Slowly, turn."

Blaine looked at her rather funny and felt awkward but did as he was told while listening to his grandmother while Sue took notes.

"Well, carriage, obviously. Hairstyle. Complexion. Stop!" She yelled as he was facing her again. "Eyes...lovely..." Blaine smiled. "But hidden beneath bushman eyebrows." Blaine frowned. He actually liked his triangular eyebrows. She walked over to him and grabbed his chin. "The neck is seemly. Ears...like his father."

"Really? They are?" Blaine blushed. He had never really been compared to his father looking like his mother so he had to touch them. He raised his hand when Emma grabbed it.

"Oh, my! Who has nails like these?"

Blaine looked down at them and frowned. They just had marker all over them. He got bored in a lot of his classes and doodled on his fingernails. He wasn't the only one that did it. Almost the whole school did.

"Everybody." He said shyly.

"Well, tomorrow I would like to see clean fingers. And you will wear nice socks. And I never want to see those shoes again."

Blaine would never be able to figure out what was wrong with his shoes. They were just Vans.

* * *

Blaine had gotten home from a long day of lessons. He had fallen off a chair, been told that he "shlumped" and did have some really good tea. And he was very grateful to find out that Carl was more than willing to drive him home so he didn't need to ride his scooter. The limo in particular was going to be something that he knew he wasn't going to get sick of. He was really looking forward to getting home, eating dinner and just relaxing when his mother dropped the bomb on him.

"I had a parent teacher conference with Mr. Goolsby today."

"Oh? How did it go?"

"It was...productive. He said you're doing really well in class, despite the stage fright."

"Oh, good. Anything else?"

"Yes. He...um...well, he asked me out on a date...and I accepted."

Blaine sat down, shocked.

"What...?"

"Mr. Goolsby and I are going out on a date."

"Tell me, how does my mother or, really, any person for that matter, go into a parent teacher conference and come out with a date?"

"Blaine, Mr. Goolsby is not married, he's not living with anyone. Plus he's not pierced, tattooed, or hair-plugged. Do you realize how rare a find that is south of Market Street?"

"Okay. Did it ever occur to you that if you dated one of my teachers, it would give the other kids license to mock me for the rest of my life?"

"No, you're right. I didn't, and I'm sorry. It's just that Dustin...Mr. Goolsby...is such a nice man. He's a real gentleman and I haven't met one of those in a long, long time."

"Okay, it's...it's fine."

* * *

Blaine hadn't come around in awhile. Which was fine. Kurt didn't need him to be around but it was pretty weird to not have him spend a lot of time with Finn. But Finn didn't seem too confused about it.

"Hey, Finn?" Kurt asked one day after school.

"Yeah? What's up?" Finn looked up from the table where he was doing his homework.

"Why hasn't Blaine been around? Did you guys have a fight or something?"

"No. He's just been spending a lot of time with his grandmother. You know, the one from Europe?"

"Why though? She hasn't ever been around until now so I don't get why he is spending all this time with her."

"Beats me. He hasn't told me anything. All I know is he is going to be spending a lot of time with her for awhile."

"Hmm. Okay. Thanks." He turned to walk away when...

"Why?"

"Um...I was just curious."

"Kurt...just tell him how you feel. It'll hurt you more in the long run if you don't."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm fine."

"Kurt, you don't have to pretend with me. I know how much you love him. And I want you to know that I'm here for you." Finn said sincerely.

Kurt didn't respond and chose to leave the room instead. Finn was right. It was going to hurt more in the long run if he didn't say how he felt. But the aching pain in his chest would tell him otherwise.

* * *

Blaine couldn't have been more excited to leave. He had been tied to a chair with and Hermes scarf, a nice one but that wasn't the point, to improve his posture at the dinner table. After he learned how to "eat properly with manners" he had to dance. Which is something Blaine wouldn't have been able to do if his life depended on it. But he spun so hard into Carl, his dance partner, that he caused Carl to almost topel over. How in the world was Blaine supposed to be a Prince? But he did get some relief when he and Carl started dancing again and he did it just fine without any mishaps. And if he hadn't run out of the ballroom like his life depended on it after Emma said he could go home, he might've seen his grandmother and Carl dancing around the ballroom in each other's arms.

* * *

School had just ended the next day and Blaine was heading to his locker. He was looking down at his feet, which is something he did almost everyday, when someone bumped into him.

"Oh. Sorry!"

Blaine went speechless. It was Sebastian.

"Sorry." He said almost breathless.

Sebastian didn't even seem to notice him and just called out for his friend. Blaine was still in shock when he heard his name.

"Blaine! Are you ready?" Finn called.

"Oh, hey! I'm really sorry but I can't do it today. I've got a Grandma thing. And...just...I'll call you, okay. Bye!"

He turned around and ran off in the opposite direction. He could have sworn he heard Finn calling after him but he couldn't stop to hear what.

* * *

"And...just...I'll call you, okay. Bye!"

"What? Has your grandma turned into the big bad wolf?" Finn screamed.

"Shazam." He heard from behind him.

He turned around and saw Rachel standing there with a quarter in her hand.

"Cute, Rachel. But the way to a boy's heart is not by treating her like a vending machine."

"What's wrong with you?" She asked, offended.

"Nothing. Let's just go." He huffed.

He turned to his locker to grab the rest of his books not caring where they landed in his bag.

"Hey." He heard.

"Hi."

"Where's Blaine? I thought we were all going back home together." Kurt said.

"Yeah, well, not anymore. Apparently his grandmother took priority again. He's not coming."

Kurt tried to ignore the aching in his chest to help Finn instead.

"I thought you were okay with the whole grandmother thing."

"I was. But he was going to help me with the Green Peace Petition long before his grandma showed up. He knew this was happening and he just bailed."

Kurt understood. Finn had been talking about this for a long time and he knew how passionate he was about it.

"I'm so sorry, Finn. I can help you if you want."

"Well, you're better than nothing." He grumbled.

"Wow. Okay."

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry. I'm mad at Blaine. I shouldn't be taking this out on you."

"I accept your apology." Kurt wanted to add that he thought Finn was overacting just a little bit but he wasn't about to do that. "Come on. Let's get started."

* * *

Blaine ran in late. He knew he was late and he knew his grandmother was going to be upset that he was late. But it wasn't completely his fault. It was makeover day. And what were they going to do?

He sat in the chair for what felt like hours but when Emma looked at him satisfied and happy, he had to turn and look at himself in the mirror.

 _Oh my gosh._

* * *

Finn had told Kurt yesterday that Blaine was planning on picking them up in the limo the next day and Kurt decided to hitch a ride. To be honest, Kurt was a little surprised Finn was still going after how angry Blaine made him yesterday. But the anger in Finn's energy was so deafening, Kurt decided to go outside and play the harmonica until Blaine arrived. He had only been out there for about 10 minutes when he saw the limo pull up.

"Finn! Car's here!"

"I'm coming." He called back, clearly still angry.

Kurt was already halfway down the driveway when he heard his front door open signaling Finn leaving the house and saw Carl getting out of the car.

Kurt held out his hand to tell Carl that it was unnecessary to open his door and he would do it himself.

"Thanks for the ride. Thank you." He smiled.

He was on his way to open the door but it was already being opened by Blaine.

Kurt lost his breathe and became speechless.

 **I think I'm going to end it right there! ;) But I should update again this week since I'm very very excited for next chapter! The first part of the next chapter will be from Kurt's POV. If you've seen the movie, it will be the fight that Mia and Lilly have in the car but from Michael's POV. I've also been pretty curious as to what was going through his head when he saw her. So a good majority of next chapter will be Kurt's POV. Leave a review and tell me what you think! Until next chapter! Peace and love! xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there! I just wanted to fill you guys in on what's going on. For those of you that read my first story 'McKinley' know that as I was writing that story, I was living in China teaching. Well, I'm actually going back next month! So, I'm doing everything I can possible to get this story finished before I leave because I don't know if I'll have access to the movie while I'm gone for that 4 1/2 months. But I'll let you know for sure before I leave. But while I'm packing my suitcase, my family is also moving while I'm gone so I also have to have my room completely packed up before I leave. So between packing for China, packing to move, and work, I'll do my best to update as much as possible. Luckily, my readers are the best in the entire world and will be there for me and with me no matter what. I truly love all of you. :) But I actually have a chapter for you so enjoy!**

 **P.S. I haven't been doing disclaimers like at all. I own nothing! ;)**

Kurt lost his breath and became speechless.

Blaine's once untameable curly hair was gelled down, causing his cheek bones to stick out more prominently. His glasses were replaced with contacts so as to his gorgeous hazel eyes better. His eyebrows were obviously waxed but still contained the triangular shape, thank god. His teeth were whited, clearly shown when Blaine smiled at him when the door opened. He was beautiful. Of course, Blaine was always beautiful but whatever happened to him caused his beauty to amplify by 10. Kurt had never seen anyone so stunning. Kurt tried to speak but he couldn't get anything out. All he could do was stare.

"Hey." Blaine whispered.

Kurt didn't respond and only stood there, staring down at Blaine.

"What?" Blaine smiled.

Everything sounded so distant that he barely heard Finn's voice next to him.

"Kurt, don't always think you can get a ride with us. Oy. Who destroyed you?" Finn said.

Destroyed? Blaine looked perfect. He always did.

"Oh. You think it looks that bad?" Blaine responded.

"You look ridiculous. You should sue."

"Well, um...I know that it's a little tamer and shorter and-"

"Weirder." Finn interrupted.

Kurt couldn't stand there and listen to Finn insult Blaine like that. Especially when Blaine looked incredible. He finally found his voice again.

"An attractive weirder." He said, following Finn into the car.

"No, it's not attractive. And what I really can't understand; you ditched me again yesterday when I really needed your help on the Green Peace petition." Finn bent down to grab what looked like to be Blaine's new backpack. "This bag! You have one of these bags? You know we could hock that and feed a whole Third World country." He turned to Kurt. "Am I right?"

"No." Kurt responded but mainly as a way to get Finn to shut up. Which clearly didn't work because he continued.

"I mean, you used to care more about what was inside your head instead of on it. Come on, Blaine. Fess up."

Kurt was looking out of the corner of his eye, trying to ignore Finn. But he could have sworn he saw Blaine wipe some tears away from his eyes. If that was the case, he was going to yell at Finn so much for making Blaine cry. And that was a promise.

"I don't know where you are these days and now you're turning into and A-crowd wannabe?" Finn continued. "You're morphing into one of them! And who knows? Next week you could be waving pom-poms in my face. You sold out!"

Kurt couldn't have told you anything else that Finn said the rest of the ride there. Finn was going on and on about things that were unnecessary and didn't make any sense. He wanted to know what was going through Carl's mind as he drove them to school and he didn't even want to look in the direction of Blaine. If he was crying after only a few minutes, he didn't want to know what he looked like after the whole way to school. He only finally zoned it when he noticed the car pulling over to their usual spot a block away from school. Kurt got out with Finn right behind him, and he glanced over to see Blaine and Carl talking and he heard Carl whisper, "No one can make you feel inferior without your consent."

Kurt felt like it wasn't right to eavesdrop so he grabbed Finn by the arm and walked him to the street corner to wait for Blaine.

"Finn. Shut up."

"Why? He deserves everything I'm saying."

"For what? For getting his hair gelled? For getting contacts? You are making no sense."

"You know what? I don't really care what you think."

Kurt glanced up and saw Blaine walking towards them and pulling a hat out of his backpack.

"He has a hat." Finn continued. Kurt just rolled his eyes and looked down at his feet to avoid looking at Blaine. "Do you really think wearing that hat is going to keep people from seeing your new 'Hunter-do'? Just because the student population might be morally bankrupt but it doesn't mean they're blind."

"Finn!" Blaine screamed. "Just stop it, okay? Look just because you're hair sucks, get off mine!" He scolded, putting his hat on.

Kurt looked at Finn to see the shock on his face. He was resisting the urge not to laugh.

"Ouch. Thank you." He stepped forward to shake Blaine's hand and mentally facepalmed himself for _shaking Blaine's hand!_ Not knowing what to do, he backed up after letting go of Blaine's hand and smiled going back next to Finn.

"Kurt, can you please pretend you have a life for just one moment?" Finn asked.

"Hey, relax. Breathe." Kurt took one more look to Blaine before walking away and playing his harmonica the rest of the way to school, still hating himself for _SHAKING BLAINE'S HAND!_

* * *

Blaine watched Kurt walk away and decided to follow. He mumbled under his breath as he walked by Finn.

"What did you just say to me?" He asked.

"You heard me. I am so sick of you ragging on me all the time and always telling me what to do. I get enough of that from my mother, and now my grandmother, and I don't need it from you!"

"I'm not an idiot. So I know that something's going on that you're not telling me. Friend's tell! So you know what? I'll go get your friendship necklace. I'll throw it in the dirt!" He turned to walk away.

"Don't do that okay, just ugh! Alright just, wait."

"Why?"

"I will tell you the truth but you're gonna think it's really stupid and you're gonna freak."

"Try me."

* * *

Kurt looked behind him and saw Finn and Blaine standing behind a tree and he noticed Blaine whispering something in Finn's ear. Whatever it was, Kurt hoped it meant they weren't fighting anymore. Because even though Kurt was mad at Finn, the two of them were best friends and he didn't want that to end over a stupid fight. He turned back around and continued walking.

* * *

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Finn screamed.

"Is that all you can say?" Blaine asked.

"I'm sorry I was harsh and...I don't know what else there is to say. Will you come on my cable show?"

"No, I can't. This is a royal secret. You can't tell anyone. Not even Kurt. Especially not Kurt. You are sworn to secrecy."

"Oh, of course!"

They sealed the secret by doing their handshake they've had since they were kids and deciding they needed to do something less stupid and more teenage boy. They began walking the rest of the way to school.

"Are you really sure you can run a country? I mean, you can barely keep your goldfish alive for more than a couple of days."

"Well, Finn, I'm not really sure of anything right now."

"Listen, there are pros and cons of being a prince."

They continued their conversation privately until they reached the building and people could overhear.

* * *

Kurt didn't know how long Finn and Blaine were going to be so he decided to head off to class. He entered his first period, math and sat next to Rachel.

"Hi, Kurt."

"Hey, Rach."

"Is Finn out today? I was hoping to see him before school started."

"No, he's here. He's just with Blaine. They had an argument this morning and I think they're talking it out."

"An argument about what?"

"Uh..." Kurt didn't want to say. He knew that everyone would eventually figure out that Blaine obviously looked different but he didn't want to be the one to start spreading it. "I don't know really."

Rachel looked like she was going to respond but the teacher cut her off. Kurt was zoned out for the rest of class. He didn't even know what they went over because the only thing going through Kurt's mind was Blaine and how absolutely incredible Blaine looked today.

* * *

Blaine and Finn took their seats as Mr. Goolsby started to get the classes attention.

"Class has begun. Class has begun and I have a little surprise for you. Pop quiz. French Revolution."

"Oh, Mr. Goolsby?" He heard Hunter say from right behind him. "There's a school rule that says nobody's allowed to wear hats in class. And I don't think anybody should be an exception to that rule, do you?"

"No, Hunter. Blaine, I'm sorry, but hats are against the dress code."

Blaine closed his eyes and took a few moments to breathe. He knew Hunter, Jeff and Nick were all going to have something to say about his hair. He took a deep breathe and took the hat off and the response from the class was almost instantaneous.

"Look who's trying to fit in now." Hunter said.

"It's a wig, right?" Jeff chimed in.

"He looks like he got a head transplant." Nick finished.

There was hustle and bustle from all over the class and he couldn't hear most of it. He did hear a "I think it looks really great, Blaine" from his classmate, Quinn.

"Well, I think it rocks." Finn shouted, silencing the class. "And you know what? Voltaire. Hair. I would personally like to learn about Voltaire."

"Okay, Finn, okay." Mr. Goolsby laughed.

He started passing out the tests as Blaine turned to Finn and mouthed "Thank you" getting a "You're welcome" back from Finn.

* * *

When Kurt saw Finn and Blaine sitting next to each other at lunch, he knew they were going to be okay. He knew he still might scold Finn a little bit because of this morning but not nearly as much now that he took care of it. He was sitting at lunch with Rachel when he saw her staring longingly at Finn.

"You know, everyone knows you like him. And we all know he likes you. Why aren't you sitting over there with him?" Kurt asked Rachel.

"Because I'm playing hard to get. Men want what they can't have."

Kurt wasn't going to admit to her how true that statement was.

"Rachel, I've been under the impression that he already has you. You guys are together, right?"

"I...I don't know. Are we?"

"I thought you were. Clearly you need to take it up with him. I just assumed you wanted to be sitting with him."

"Speak for yourself, Kurt."

"What are you talking about?"

"Everyone knows how you feel about Blaine. How you can't stop staring at him. How you look so upset and pine after him after he leaves the area. How your voice gets softer whenever you talk about it. When you blush whenever his name is mentioned. Everyone can see it and everyone knows."

Kurt didn't know he was being that obvious.

"Well, actually, Rach. There is one person that doesn't know about it yet."

"Who?"

Kurt put his chin in his hands and stared longingly at Blaine as he laughed hysterically over something Finn said.

"Blaine."

 **And thus ends another chapter. Let me know what you thought! :) I need to know if you guys want longer chapters or if you would like me to stick with the length I've been at. I might be updating tomorrow. I don't work so I will definitely have the time. Like, I said, I'm going to do everything I can do get this done before I leave next month. Until next chapter! Peace and love! xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm back! I know it's been quite a bit but I'm grateful you guys are patient with me. Update: My room is all packed up and now I'm back in China! I have free time for the next two hours so I figured I would update. I'm heading to my city and apartment on Tuesday and after that, I should usually always have time to update. But you will not be left hanging for the next 4 months. Anyway! Enjoy!**

The next few days were much more bearable now that Finn knew the truth. It was a lot easier to go to his prince lessons now that he didn't have to be as secretive. School was difficult still but he didn't expect that to change. Over the next couple of days, he and his grandmother were going over speaking loudly and clearly. He was still petrified of public speaking, and while he wasn't expecting to ever speak publicly, he was going to humor his grandmother. They also discussed sitting again and waving correctly. Blaine was absolutely shocked. He didn't think there was a way to wave wrong.

Blaine was extremely grateful for his mother lately. After Blaine was over his anger and he was starting to accept the fact that he was indeed a prince, things were getting better at home as well. He came home after a long day of prince lessons and his mother could easily tell that he was stressed. She decided that it would be fun to paint a little bit...or at least, that's what Pam called it. She set up balloons full of paint over a canvas and gave herself and Blaine a poncho and some darts. If this was going where Blaine thought it was going, he was going to have a blast. And it was going where he thought! Pam told him to throw the darts and the balloons and let the paint fall over the canvas. He wasn't doing as well as his mother who was hitting them every time. It took Blaine about 5 darts before he was able to pop one and he almost started crying because he was so proud of himself. He knew it was silly to be excited about popping a balloon but for Blaine, it showed his progression in how he was as a person. But it was more fun than prince lessons and that was for sure.

* * *

Finn overslept so when Blaine showed up to walk to school with them, Kurt was the only one ready to go. He smiled at Blaine and he felt his heart pounding. This is what he needed!

"Hey, Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Hey! Are you ready to go? Where's Finn?" Blaine asked.

"He overslept. He said to go on ahead and he would catch up."

"Oh. Okay. Sounds fun. We haven't had a chance to talk in awhile just the two of us."

"Yeah." Kurt and Blaine started walking down the street but neither of them said anything. Kurt not speaking was more out of nerves.

"So, how are things going with the band?" Blaine asked, genuinely curious.

"Pretty good! We're starting to get a little more attention. It turns out that the cousin of a fan, owns a bar downtown and she's trying to get us to play there. She has to get permission from a lot of people since we're all underage."

"Really? That's so awesome! Good for you. You guys have been working so hard." Blaine exclaimed.

"Thank you. We're still in shock. How are things going with your grandmother?"

"Okay. She's keeping me busy."

"Really? Doing what?" Kurt asked.

"Just...things. She wants to get to know me so she's just been trying to do things with me so she can. It's a bunch of boring stuff. It wouldn't interest you."

Blaine seemed like he wasn't saying what he wanted to say and was therefore making him upset. Kurt decided not to push and change the subject instead.

"What are you doing this Saturday night?"

"Oh. Are you guys playing?"

"We're rehearsing some new things." Kurt's heart was pounding. "We got two new songs."

Blaine smiled and Kurt felt his heart skip a beat.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Plus, surprise! We got the new parts for you 'Stang."

"Oh, yay!" Blaine giggled.

"We could put it together together."

"Well, okay. Is this like a date?" Blaine asked.

Kurt didn't know what to say. He knew what he wanted to say but he didn't know if he should. He wanted to say yes. A millions times yes. This was his chance. But he didn't know if Blaine wanted it to be so he decided against his better judgement.

"No."

Blaine giggled again but Kurt didn't know why.

"Music, cars." Kurt continued.

"Well, would it include pizza?" Blaine teased.

"Of course. Pizza's a given."

"With M&M's?" Kurt smiled to himself. Blaine knew him so well. But Kurt didn't get a chance to answer as the two of them heard Finn shouting from behind them.

"Wait up! Wait for me!"

They turned to see him running up behind two people they didn't recognize who also turned at Finn's yelling. They giggled to themselves when they heard Finn say to the two strangers.

"Not you. I don't even know you!"

"Well, then I am in." Blaine finished their conversation.

"Great. Saturday, it's on?"

"Yeah. Great. Hey, Finn!"

Finn wasn't with them long before Blaine and Finn immediately started talking. Kurt couldn't have told you what they were talking about though. He was too focused on something else. _He was going out with Blaine! He was going out with Blaine!_ He took a deep breath and continued walking next to the two of them but stopped when all 3 of them noticed all the news trucks.

* * *

"What's happening?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know." Finn responded.

"What's going on?"

"Maybe it's a protest."

"Maybe." Blaine said doubtfully.

Blaine walked over to a photographer and figured he may as well try and figure out what was going on.

"Excuse me. Hi," The photographer turned around. "Who are you waiting for?"

"There he is right there! That's Blaine Anderson!"

Blaine turned at his name and saw Hunter at the stop of the stairs with a camera in his face.

"We're waiting for you!" The photographer exclaimed, shoving the camera in his face, taking a picture.

Blaine was immediately pulled into a group of photographers and interviewers trying to take his picture and talk to him. They wouldn't stop calling him 'Prince' either.

"Finn!" He shouted over the crowd. "Finn, did you tell!"

"I didn't say anything!" He heard Finn call back.

Blaine felt his arm being tugged and looked behind him to see Principal Figgins grabbing hold of him and pulling him inside.

* * *

"Why are they calling him 'Prince'? Kurt asked.

"Come on! Let's just go, please." Finn responded, running up the stairs and into the school.

* * *

"The phone's been ringing off the hook." Principal Figgins said as he held up the day's newspaper in front of him showing it to Blaine.

 **Prince Blaine, Lima Ohio's Very Own Royal**

"What?" He rushed forward and grabbed it from him. Blaine sighed. "Oh." He sat back down looking defeated.

"Blaine, your mother's on her way." Mr. Goolsby said walking into the office.

"Figgins." He said into his phone that started ringing. "Mm-hmm, mm-hmm, mm-hmm." He hung up the phone and spoke, obviously trying to keep his voice calm. "The Queen is coming to William McKinley High School."

Blaine looked terrifed, not knowing what his grandmother was going to do.

As Emma took a seat in Principal Figgins chair, he got them some tea. He brought her the cup of tea and Blaine noticed the small look of horror on Emma's face when the horrendous cup was brought to her.

"I'm sorry Your Majesty, we don't have finer china." Principal Figgins bowed.

"That's perfectly alright." Emma said unconvincingly.

"Mom, I don't know who told on me." Blaine said, changing the subject.

"We'll get to the bottom of this." Pam responded.

"Carl?" Emma called.

Blaine heard the sounds of reporters out in the hall when Carl opened the door into Principal Figgins office.

"Speak." He heard Carl say, muffling the sounds of the reporters as he closed the door.

Blaine turned around and his eyes widened as he saw the man who was in charge of his makeover, Sandy Ryerson, standing in front of him.

"Sandy?" Blaine asked surprisingly.

"Majesty, it was I who told the press about you. I outed you. So to speak. I don't mean- But not for money, Prince. Sandy hates money. He spits on money. There was no money! Well, there was some money. Each ring is- the point is, it was pride and ego who drove me to know that royalty would see one day the beauty was mine! The hair was mine! That I, Sandy Ryerson, was responsible for-" He was cut off by Carl who started ushering him out the door. Blaine heard him shouting back at him as he was leaving. "By the way, your hair-magnificent. Next time we'll go a little lighter."

"Isn't that just awful? Doesn't anyone respect royalty anymore?" Principal Figgins said as the door closed. "What is it like in Genovia Your Majesty?" He asked, right by her face getting closer and closer. "Do people just fawn over you?" Figgins

"I wonder, would you give us a moment alone?" Emma

"I'm the Principal." He said proudly.

"Carl, would you take this fine educator and show her your security plans for Blaine's safety?" She asked.

"What?" He looked confused but after seeing the look on her face, a look he must be familiar with, he caught on. "Ah, yes, of course." He walked over to the desk to grab Principal Figgins who was bowing awkwardly to Emma and grabbed his arm to escort him out. "Your security system is a bit lax." Carl said.

"Oh, is it?"

After the door closed behind them, it was silent or a few moments before Blaine's mother broke the silence.

"A few weeks ago, Blaine was a normal little kid." Pam all about yelled.

"He has never been normal. He was born royal. And we cope with the press every single day and we will do it again." said Emma.

"You don't have to do this." Pam turned her attention to Blaine who had turned his backs to them. "You can get out of this whole thing right now."

"Your mother is right, Blaine. We had a bargain."

Blaine was silent for only a second before he turned back to them.

"Alright. I will think about it, and let you know soon."

"Good. A diplomatic answer. Polite, but vague." Emma smiled.

* * *

"So, Blaine is a Prince? That's what you're saying?" Kurt asked.

"What part of that story was confusing for you?" Finn responded.

Kurt and Finn were by Blaine's locker waiting for him to leave Principal Figgins' office so Finn decided to tell Kurt everything Blaine had told him.

"Well, he's still the person though, right? Being a prince isn't going to change him, right?"

"I'm not worried about him changing. I'm worried about everyone else changing."

Kurt didn't ask Finn to elaborate because he understood completely. People like Sebastian and Hunter especially love being popular and on top and will do absolutely anything to stay there. Kurt was worried about Blaine and what could possibly happen to him. Kurt knew that him and his step brother had to protect him.

"Yeah. Me too..."

"Hey, man. Is everything okay?" Finn asked as Blane reached his locker.

"Yes. Everything's fine. My grandmother is going to take care of the press. Let's just...let's go class." Blaine grabbed his things from his locker and turned to look at Kurt. "I'll talk to you later." He smiled.

"Yeah. Yeah..." He blushed and watched as Blaine walked away talking to Finn.

Even though Blaine was going to be stressed these next couple of days, Kurt couldn't help but smile. He was going to be the reason Blaine was relaxed for even just a few hours. They were going out on Saturday!

 **Hope you guys enjoyed. I have all the dialogue on my computer so all I need to do is just add details and the storyline to update. So, hopefully it won't take as long. But I thank all of you for being patient with me. Let me know what you thought and until next time. Peace and love! xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! It's only been a few days and I'm back! Whaaaaat? Well, good news. I made it to my city and even though I'm safe, I have had a really rough few days. I've been really unhappy for many reasons but I'm in a really good mood today. BUT for some reason the WiFi will let me on the internet on my phone but not on my computer or my tablet. So I have to use my friend's apartment but she's like 40 minutes from me. It's a process but we'll get the hang of it. But I don't start teaching until Monday so I had a lot of free time to write this morning. So, enjoy!**

It was raining. It was appropriate because the muggy weather was matching Blaine's mood. He was sitting on the bleachers on the roof next to the basketball courts watching Carl play while he sat and thought about a few things. It had only been found out that he was a prince but he knew his life was already going to be different. He had so many people walk up to him within the last few hours and tell him hello. He was so used to being invisible so it was overwhelming. And he knew why they were doing it so it made it less authentic and took away all meaning.

"Hello? Prince?" Blaine heard Finn yelling excitedly as he ran over to him. "You're the most popular boy in school. Everybody wants to take your picture. Everybody wants to be your best friend."

"Hi, Finn." Blaine stood on the bleachers and started pacing as Finn spoke to him.

"Hi. Okay, so you know what? I made a list of all the reasons for you not to be a Prince." Blaine didn't want to be rude and tell Finn he wasn't in the mood so he decided to humor him. "Number one- no privacy. Number two- You always have to look just right. Number three-"

He turned at the sound he just heard. When he Finn looked at Blaine, he saw Blaine laying on the bleachers, umbrella having fallen out of his hand, with his leg in the air, indicating he slipped on the water and fell. Blaine was laughing so hard he was almost crying.

"Are you alright?!" Finn exclaimed.

"Number three- what was number three?" Blaine asked, still laughing, as he stood up.

"Okay," He sighed knowing Blaine was okay. "Number three-you can't go nutso. You can't be all like 'blah' during the day."

"Finn, um, I really don't want to talk about this at the moment, okay?"

"Okay. Just one last question. Now that you're "out", would you come on my cable show on Saturday night?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." Blaine shrugged. He had nothing to lose anymore and he didn't have any previous plans.

"I love you! I am going to buy you that new video game you want! See you Saturday night!" Finn ran excitedly away from Blaine.

"Carl!" Blaine called after Finn was gone.

"Yes, Sir Blaine?" Carl came over to him.

"I don't want to run my own country. I just want to pass tenth grade so can't I just tell everyone that I simply quit?"

"No one can quit being who they really are, not even a Prince. Now, you can refuse the job but you are a Prince by birth."

"How can I tell if I can even do the job?"

"By simply, simply trying. Like the fancy dinner coming up. She thinks you're ready."

"Really?" Blaine looked up at Carl.

"Yes," He smiled. "Shall we practice entering like a Prince?"

"Okay," He stood up and started walking to the top of the bleachers. "Entering."

He placed his hand on railing and started walking, being sure to keep his shoulders back and keep a smile on his face just as his grandmother told him to do.

"At the grand ball, you enter with the queen but at the state dinner, you enter unaccompanied." Carl spoke.

* * *

"Was it really that bad?" Finn asked.

"I'm not exaggerating, Finn."

"Tell me again. I can't believe this." Blaine could tell Finn was holding back laughter.

Blaine had gotten in so late last night and was so busy this morning that Blaine wasn't able to tell Finn what happened at the dinner. Finn called Blaine after dinner because he wanted information on what happened.

"I walked down the stairs no problem. I didn't trip at all which I was terrified about. I met the Prime Minister of Genovia, his wife and their daughter. Honestly, everything started out okay. And it was going just fine...until dinner. And you know what happened from there."

"Yeah, but please tell me again." Finn said laughing.

"Why? All you're going to do is make fun of me."

"I won't. I promise. I won't even tell Kurt."

"So, the food was really delicious. But, I broke a glass with a knife, I set someone's arm on fire and sounded like a monkey after putting too much ice cream in my mouth. Then, when I knelt down to pick up the grape I dropped, some guy tripped over me and landed on the Prime Minister, he faceplanted in his food, caused a waiter to trip and throw grapes in the air and they landed on the plate of the guy sitting next to my grandmother. Everyone started laughing and I hid under the table for the rest of the night."

Finn finally broke and started laughing so hard he could barely speak. When he was finally able to form a coherent sentence, he spoke.

"Oh my gosh! That is so funny. I wish I would've been there."

"Finn, it's not funny!"

"Yeah, it is."

"Well, it's not funny to me. I feel like I let my dad down."

Finn's laughter died down almost immediately.

"You didn't. Blaine...this is completely new to you. This is something you've never done before. It's understandable that you're going to have a few problems and run into a few bumps in the road. But it's nothing a little training and support can't fix. You could never let him down."

Blaine didn't say anything. He appreciated what Finn had to say but it was still making him upset nonetheless.

"Speaking of training, how did your prince lessons go today?"

"I didn't have them. I was supposed to but my grandmother could see how upset I was about last night and she canceled them. Instead we went around Lima and I showed her around. So, I took her to the mall and we played some games, did a photo booth and I convinced her to eat a corn dog. We also had a really nice bonding moment. She told me some things about my father."

"Oh? Anything good?"

Blaine closed his eyes and remembered the conversation they had earlier that he knew he would never forget.

 _"So, did my father always want to be a prince?"_

 _"Oh, yes. Except once, about 15 years ago he seriously considered renouncing his title because he met a ovely artist who showed him wonderful things about how life could be...how he could be."_

 _"But?"_

 _"But he had a decsion to make and nobody could make it for him. Not I -though many people thought I did - or anybody else. Devon knew that my firstborn, his brother Pierre, wanted to abdicate, which he did eventually, to join the church. Your father realized that the love he could have for one person...or even two...could not make him forget the love he felt for his country and its people. It was the hardest thing he ever had to do."_

Yes. But it's a little personal."

"I understand. But that's really nice of her to do that. Anything else happen?"

"Well...I may or may not have gotten into a car accident."

"What? Blaine, are you serious?" Finn laughed again.

"What happened?"

"Well, we were going up the ONLY huge hill in Lima and my breaks gave out. We hit the back of a tour van. They were going to ticket me for driving without a license and no licensed driver in the front seat. Apparently, my grandmothers license is expired in America but she has diplomatic immunity. So, they were going to take me downtown. And you know what my grandma did?"

"Oh, please tell me."

"She knighted the officer and the driver of the tour bus!"

"What? You're kidding!" Finn said perplexed.

"It was to get me out of the ticket. It was genius but she knighted the cop, Brad Ellis and the driver, Bryan Ryan as 'Masters of the Order of the Rose. And it worked! Not only did they get rid of the ticket, but they drove us home and took my car to Burt's."

"Wow. Your grandma is the coolest queen ever!"

* * *

"Would you consider you and the prince best friends?" The reporter asked Hunter the next day at school.

"Um, I would definitely say that. I mean, we do everything together. We shop together, we get our haircut together. We even finish each other's sentences, it's very cool." Hunter lied.

Kurt was sitting on the wall he wasn't supposed to sit on the same day playing his harmonica when he saw the limo pull up. He felt his heart flutter. He couldn't believe it was only two more days until Saturday. The thought of going out with Blaine on an unofficial date had put him in one of the best moods he had ever been in. He felt his heart soar at the sight of Blaine signing autographs for little kids. This was one reason on the long list of many as to why he kept falling further and further for Blaine. He watched Blaine walk inside and he stopped playing figuring he should probably go in as well.

Blaine was walking to his locker before heading to lunch stopping every few seconds in shock when people kept saying hello to him. It had been happening all the time the last few days but he was still shocked every time. Going from being ignored constantly to being popular was going to be something he had to get used to. He reached his locker and started grabbing everything he needed when he heard his name.

"Blaine?" Sebastian said.

Blaine stared for probably about 10 seconds, trying to make sure he wasn't dreaming, before realizing he hadn't said anything.

"Hi...hi." Blaine was able to mutter out.

"Step into my office." Sebastian teased, walking over to the benches.

"Hey." Blaine whispered, sitting down next to him.

"So, um, I hope what Hunter said on TV didn't freak you out too much."

"No." Blaine wasn't even sure he saw it but he really didn't care right now.

"Okay, good. Because I broke up with him because of it and I hate phony publicity seekers. Anyway, Saturday night's the big beach party."

Blaine was pretty sure his heart stopped. Was this really happening?

"Well, I think it'd be cool if we went together," Yup. Blaine was dead. "See you on the waves?"

"Okay...okay." Blaine didn't know if his voice even came out because he couldn't believe it. Sebastian Smythe, the boy he's had a crush on for years finally asked him out! "Yay!" He actually called out.

Blaine stopped what he was doing when a thought occurred to him. He had plans with Kurt on Saturday. He thought about it for a few minutes and came up with what he thought was a very good solution. He just had to go find Kurt. Every time he saw him during lunch, he was usually in the courtyard so he was going to start there and if he couldn't find him, he'd just have to look everywhere.

He grabbed the rest of his things and set off. And he was pretty surprised at how quickly he was able to find him.

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted.

"Prince." Kurt teased, smiling.

"You'll never guess what Sebastian Smythe just asked me."

"Can I borrow a comb?" Kurt laughed.

"No," Blaine said trying to hold back his giggle. "He asked me to go to the Baker Beach Party with him."

"That's this Saturday, right?" Kurt asked.

"Well, yeah. So I was thinking um, I could come by the garage next week and listen to your band play then. All right?"

"Oh, yeah. That's-yeah." Kurt said quietly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Alright. Well, I have to go but thank you so much. Bye!" He gave his arm a little squeeze to show is appreciation and running off, leaving Kurt by himself.

"Bye."

 **Let me know what you guys thought! Be back soon. Until then, peace and love! xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hey guys! First of all; I just wanted to say "Wowza!" I had soooo many typos on that last chapter. I guess I was still a little bit on jet lag. So, I apologize for that. But, I'm fine now. Second of all, this chapter will be strictly Kurt POV. I have always wanted to know what Michael's reaction was after Mia cancelled their 'date' so I'm going to write about it. I hope you enjoy. I'm rereading this chapter extra carefully because I don't want to embarrass myself like I did on the last chapter. Well, enjoy._**

Kurt normally ate lunch with Rachel. But she decided she wanted to eat lunch with Finn today since they had decided to finally become official. Kurt understood and it would give him more time to either work on homework or work on more songs. He was in his own little world which made him almost positive he was imagining Blaine calling his name.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled.

Kurt looked up. No, he wasn't imagining it.

"Prince." Kurt teased.

"You'll never guess what Sebastian Smythe just asked me."

"Can I borrow a comb?" Kurt joked. There couldn't be much more that he would've asked him when he didn't talk to Blaine anyway.

"No." He giggled. "He asked me to go to the Baker Beach Party with him."

Kurt's heart all about stopped. He could sure feel it breaking. Surely Blaine said no, right? He had to have said no. Blaine had plans with Kurt.

"That's this Saturday, right?" Kurt asked.

"Well, yeah. So I was thinking um, I could come by the garage next week and listen to your band play then. All right?"

"Oh, yeah. That's-yeah." Kurt said quietly.

"Are you okay?"

 _No. No I'm not. I'm utterly heartbroken. But you look so happy right now._

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Alright. Well, I have to go but thank you so much," Blaine grabbed Kurt's shoulder and squeezed it while Kurt went weak at the knees. "Bye!"

"Bye."

Kurt watched Blaine run off and made sure he was out of sight before he had the proper reaction. He looked down at his lunch tray, suddenly having lost his appetite. In a way, he should've seen this coming. Kurt wasn't good enough for Blaine. To be honest, Kurt was stunned Blaine agreed to go with him in the first place.

It didn't matter. Kurt's heart was fragile enough when it came to Blaine and now it just broke. He didn't even think he could make it through the rest of the school day. Not when he was using all the will power inside him to not break down and cry rightthen. He put his notebook back in his backpack and threw away his garbage. He needed to find Finn to let him know that he was on his own getting home because there was no way Kurt was going to stay.

He looked everywhere in the courtyard and in the cafeteria but there was no sign of him. He just decided to send him a quick text.

 **Heading home. I'm not feeling well. -Kurt**

 **Okay. Feel better. See you at home. -Finn**

Kurt didn't lie. He didn't feel good. He felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest. If it was going to make Blaine happy then of course Kurt didn't want to tell him he couldn't cancel. It's not like it was an actual date. It made Kurt hate himself now because if he had agreed to making it a date, maybe Blaine wouldn't have cancelled. But now he'll never find out.

Kurt finally made it home, though he didn't remember going there. He was just grateful that his dad and Carole were at work because he didn't think he'd be able face either of them right now.

He went up to his room and laid under his covers and finally let the tears that he had been holding back fall from his eyes. He didn't know how long he cried. Minutes? Hours? Days? He didn't know. All he knew was that he cried so hard his head hurt and he fell asleep. He woke up by a knock on his door.

"Kurt? Can I come in?" He heard Finn call.

"Sure." He said as loud as he could through his hoarse voice from the crying and the sleeping.

Finn opened the door and came into his room.

"I just wanted to check on you and make sure you feeling okay. How are you?"

"Awful." Kurt answered truthfully.

"I'm sorry you're sick. Do you need anything?"

"No. But thank you for asking." Kurt gave a small smile.

"No problem. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will. Thanks, Finn."

Finn smiled and left the room. Kurt couldn't tell him why he was upset. He didn't want to make Blaine and Finn fight at all so he would just play off the whole being sick thing until Kurt was up to talking about it.

He made no move to even attempt to get out of bed the rest of the day and when Carole came in to check on him after she got home from work, she gave her okay on him staying home from school the next day. Kurt knew he'd be bored out of his mind but there was no way he'd be strong enough to face Blaine. Not yet at least.

* * *

Friday went by in a blur for Kurt. He wasn't crying much anymore but he couldn't bring himself to do anything. And he couldn't seem to get himself to smile either. He hated that Blaine could do this to him. And he hated himself that he let himself become this vulnerable for Blaine. He knew he loved Blaine but it wasn't until now that he realized how much. Blaine was special...the most special guy in the world as far as Kurt was concerned.

Once he had no more tears left to cry, he finally got out of his bed around 2 P.M and though he didn't feel like eating, the grumbling sound his stomach was making would prove he was hungry. He didn't want to make himself actually sick from lack of food. He went to the kitchen to prepare himself a sandwich with a side salad. It wasn't much but at least it would comfort his stomach.

He was bored to death in his room so he decided to hang out on the couch and turn on a movie to distract himself, but he couldn't decide on a movie that wouldn't remind him of Blaine. So instead, he decided to watch some Game Shows. It definitely helped clear his mind because before he knew it, Finn was walking in the door.

"Hey, dude. How are you feeling?" He asked when he saw Kurt sitting on the couch.

"I'm...I'm okay. Still a little out of it but it's a good thing I have the weekend to recover. How was school?"

"Same as always. But I did bring your homework home for you."

"Thank you, Finn. I appreciate it."

Finn could tell that Kurt still wasn't really up for talking so he handed him his homework and went up to his room.

Kurt didn't say much more the rest of the day. He did mean it when he said he was feeling better but he was pretty sure it was only because he had no more tears left to cry. And he was starting to get dehydrated from all the crying anyway. He decided that the best way to cheer himself up was to see Rachel so he invited her over.

"I was really worried when you didn't show up for school. Finn said you were sick? How are you feeling?" She asked later sitting on his bed.

"I'm fine. I'll be back at school on Monday."

"Was it just a bug?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know. I just felt awful."

Kurt was being completely honest in his answers even though there were countless loose ends in what he was saying. No one seemed to notice though.

"Well, I'm glad you kind of feel better. But what a day you missed!"

"What happened?" He asked genuinely curious.

"Principal Figgins asked the glee club to sing at the Beach Party. Apparently, the band he wanted cancelled. I told him that, unfortunately while the club's main talent; you, will not be attending, the rest of the glee club would be more than happy to."

"You talked to the club though, right?"

"Of course?"

"And what did they say?"

"They're just going with it. I don't actually know how they feel. But you know how it is; there's always something going on."

* * *

Saturday was even harder than the previous days. Waking up knowing that Blaine was getting ready to go out on a date with Sebastian Smythe while he was fighting tears at band rehearsal was almost enough to keep him in bed. But he knew he would go insane if he didn't leave the house soon.

"Hey, Finn?" Kurt walked into Finn's room while he was putting on his shoes.

"Yeah, man, what's up?"

"Do you want to go to a movie tonight?"

"Right now? I can't. I have 'Shut Up and Listen'. But I can go after if you want because that sounds fun. You can even come to my cable show and we can go right after. Rachel will be there too. Want to come?" He smiled.

"Yeah." Kurt smiled. The first genuine one in past 2 days. "Thank you. Let me get my jacket."

Kurt and Finn didn't say much to each other the ride to go pick Rachel up or the drive to the "studio" as Finn called it. In reality, it was just a small, unused room at the high school. When they arrived at McKinley and they were walking through the parking lot, Kurt watched as Finn pulled out his phone to make a call.

"Voicemail...darn. Hey, dude. I just wanted to let you know that I'm here at the school now and I'm just waiting for you. Unless you're already here but I'll see you in a little bit either way. Bye."

Kurt walked behind Finn and Rachel and watched their hands make their way to each other. He felt only a small pang of jealousy until he realized how long they had liked each other and wanted to be together. They really were cute together but he couldn't help but be envious at what they had. The thought carried him into the school and into the 'studio'.

Kurt looked up to see the AV Club president standing in there waiting for him.

"Good evening, Finn!"

"Good evening, Artie."

"Where's your guest?" He smiled, focusing on the camera set up.

"He should be here soon. I just left him a voicemail but I'm getting ready to call him again."

"Okay. Well, Rachel? Kurt? Go ahead and have a seat. We'll be getting started here shortly."

Rachel took her seat next to Finn at the main table while Kurt sat in one of the desks behind the camera, trying not to let his mind wander.

"He's not answering." Kurt heard Finn say. "Rach, would you be willing to fill in for him until he gets here? Maybe do some magic tricks?"

Rachel about jumped out of her seat.

"Absolutely! Oh my. I've...I've been wanting to show off some new tricks for days! Yes, I would love to!"

"Well, then you better get ready because we're about 5 minutes away until we go live." Artie said.

"And now, it's time for your favorite talk show host direct from William McKinley High School, the Funny Finn." Artie banged a gong before wheeling himself over to the camera and having it face Finn.

Kurt never understood why the gong was there but he always admired Finn's willingness to be different.

"It's Saturday and welcome to my cable show, 'Shut Up and Listen.' And later on in my show, I will be joined by our very own Prince Blaine to discuss his positive opinion of the 'Save the Sea Otter Movement.' Until he arrives, I've asked McKinley's magic master, Rachel Berry to entertain us with some slight of hand." Finn smiled.

"Hello, folks." Rachel said a little to enthusiastically.

Kurt's mouth just about hit the floor. He wanted to tell Finn that Blaine wasn't going to be coming. He needed to tell him what happened the other day. Why Kurt stayed home from school and why Blaine wasn't here. But he knew Finn would never let him interrupt his cable show even if the building were on fire. He figured Artie might be his best option. He walked up to whisper in Artie's ear.

"Pst. Artie."

"I can't talk right now, Kurt. I'm in the middle of something as you can clearly see." Artie whispered back.

"Blaine isn't coming!" He said, still whispering.

"What?" Artie turned to look at Kurt.

"He's at the Beach Party."

Artie turned his attention back to Finn and Rachel who were in the middle of a magic trick. Artie waved his hands up in the air trying to get Finn's attention and when he finally faced the camera and noticed Artie, he ignored it and continued.

Artie and Kurt both shrugged and rolled their eyes. They did what they could and if Finn didn't want to listen, that was on him. He did feel awful for Finn though. He was excited to have Blaine come on the show and he was either going to be heartbroken or beyond angry.

Kurt zoned out. He had been best friends with Rachel for years and had seen every sort of magic trick she had thrown his way and didn't need to see it now. But when he saw Finn putting a blindfold over her eyes and pulling out a deck of cards, even he had to say his interest was peaked. He didn't quite understand what the purpose was but he was entertained anyway.

"And indeed. It is the queen of hearts. Thank you, Rachel for your potpourri of prestidigitations for the past hour. Obviously, Prince Blaine has a problem appearing here tonight and I'm sure she has a good excuse," Finn said, very obviously holding back his anger. "I'm Finn Hudson for 'Shut Up and Listen.' Thank you and goodnight."

Artie called cut and Finn immediately stood up from the table and glared.

"Does anyone know what happened to Blaine?!" He all about screamed.

"That's why we were signaling you," Artie started. "Kurt said he's at the Beach Party."

"What?" Finn said, moving his attention to Kurt. "Why didn't you tell me before we even got here?"

"I didn't know he was supposed to be your guest. You never told me! And excuse me for having other things on my mind these past couple of days!"

"He told me this week he was going to do it. Why didn't he tell me he planned on bailing?"

"I don't know. He certainly had no problem telling me he was bailing." Kurt said.

"What are you talking about? You said you didn't know he was going to be on the show."

"And I didn't. I meant bailing on me! We were supposed to go out tonight and he canceled to go with Sebastian to the Beach Bash." Kurt cried.

Finn's mouth fell open and didn't know what to say.

"Is-is that why you stayed home from school yesterday? And why you weren't feeling well?"

Kurt didn't think he'd be able to speak without crying so all he could do was nod.

"But why didn't you tell me?" Finn asked, his voice having gotten drastically quieter.

"I didn't want you two to fight over something like this."

"It's funny isn't it?" Rachel asked.

"What could possibly be funny?" Kurt asked almost offended.

"You didn't tell Finn about this because you didn't want the two of them to fight but they're going to be fighting anyway. I mean...it wasn't necessary for you to not tell him."

"Rach, now is not the time." Finn said.

Rachel, Finn, and Kurt all decided to go to a movie anyway, though no one was really paying attention. They all had too many things on their mind.

Rachel was nervous about what would happen when Monday hit and Finn would have to see Blaine and Kurt would have to face him for the first time since Thursday.

Finn was mixed between anger and sadness. He had never been this mad at Blaine. If Blaine had cancelled, it would've been one thing. But do just not show up without a word was something else. But looking over at Kurt who was wiping tears away from his eyes, even though there was nothing sad about their movie, made him ache for Kurt. Finn knew Kurt. He knew him well enough to know that he didn't put himself out there that much so to make himself completely vulnerable to Blaine and then get rejected...well, it...it must have broken him.

Kurt was a mess. He thought he got all his crying out the last couple of days but when he realized exactly why Blaine hadn't shown up to Finn's cable show, it became too real and he had to let it out again. He wasn't aware of Finn watching him, but he did notice when Finn's arm went around his shoulder and met him with a comforting squeeze.

* * *

Sunday was worse than Saturday. Finn was still angry and Kurt was still crying. He was freaking out because he had to go to school tomorrow. He knew he couldn't miss anymore days. He missed enough as it was, but he had a class with Blaine tomorrow. And he knew he wasn't going to last. Kurt was considering just playing hookie. Or maybe telling Coach Bieste that he wasn't feeling well and that he wanted to go to the nurse and then make up him missing class by running some laps on a different day. She was usually understanding so it might work.

"Hey." Finn said, Kurt not even realizing he came in.

"Hey." Kurt wiped a few tears from his face.

"You doing any better?"

"No. You?"

"No."

Neither of them spoke and Kurt didn't want to be the one to break it so he was grateful Finn did.

"Listen...I have a feeling he's going to try and talk to me tomorrow. And I think he's going to talk to me before you. And let me do it, okay? Please just let me say what I will. I have a lot of pent up anger right now and I'm mad at what he did to you."

Kurt nodded.

"You'll be okay with whatever I say?" Finn asked surprised.

"I don't care. And it's not like there's anything for me to say. He broke my heart."

Finn didn't say anything and opted to give Kurt's shoulder a squeeze before he left his room, leaving Kurt alone to continue crying.

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter! I put a lot of work into this one because we never get to see Michael afterwards. The only eye we get into how he handled it was Lilly saying "How you broke my brother's heart." And I needed more information. This is the only chapter I am planning on doing that is completely Kurt's POV but every chapter should have Kurt POV. Let me know what you thought! Until next time. Peace and love! xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Not much to tell you this time around. This takes place the same time as last chapter but from Blaine's POV. This story is almost done. I don't know how many more chapters there are left but not too many. Enjoy!**

 **(I've hardly done any disclaimers but if I owned glee or Princess Diaries...I'd probably be rich.)**

"Is Carl driving you?" Pam asked while Blaine was getting ready for the Beach party.

"No. Carl was nice enough to take the night off. I'm going to take the school bus with the other kids." Blaine called from his bathroom.

"Are you nervous about the beach party?"

Blaine entered his room wearing his blue swim trunks and a white T-shirt.

"No. Actually, I'm kind of excited. I think I might get my first real kiss."

"Oh! Who from?" Pam asked with a mix of curiosity and excitement.

"Sebastian Smythe." Blaine blushed.

"That Backstreet Boy clone you've had a crush on forever?" She asked shocked.

"Okay, he is not a Backstreet Boy clone. He's a sailor." He defended.

"I thought he was never nice to you."

"Oh, well, I don't know. He is now."

Pam knew in her heart why he had asked Blaine out by him but just in the off chance she was wrong, she didn't want to say anything. Plus, Blaine was old enough to make his own decisions. She could try telling him what she thought but, in the end, he was going to decide what he wanted to do regardless.

"I just kind of hope that if he kissses me...my foot pops." Blaine continued.

"Pops?"

"Yeah. You know, in old films whenever a girl gets seriously kissed her foot would just kind of...pop." Blaine zoned out for just a moment as he imagined what kissing Sebastian would be like but he had to finish getting ready before he got carried away. "But, I am going to go finish changing now."

"I hope you get your first real foot-poppin' kiss!" Pam called after him while Blaine rolled his eyes.

* * *

Blaine was in heaven. Throughout the night, Sebastian never left his side. He ate the best watermelon he'd ever had, he watched Hunter glaring at him from afar, where he then took advantage of the situation by grabbing Sebastian's hand, rubbing it in Hunter's face just a little bit. He also got to watch the glee club perform. He was apart of the club but he chose not to perform still not being over his fear of being in front of crowds.

Blaine didn't think his night could get any better but then they started playing a slow song just as the sun was setting. He was dancing in Sebastian's arms in pure ecstasy when his night changed in an instant. Everyone's attention was overtaken by the helicopter flying just by the dance floor.

"Hey, Prince! Give us a smile!" the reporter screamed.

"How did they find me here?" Blaine said.

"What?" Sebastian yelled.

"How did they find me here?" Blaine shouted over the noise of the helicopter.

"Here. Come on!" Sebastian grabbed his arm grabbed his arm and started pulling him away from the dance floor and the reporters.

Blaine heard the voices screaming at him getting quieter as Sebastian and he arrived at a shed full of supplies for beach games.

"Sebastian. Oh, no. I am so sorry about all this!" He cried as the door closed.

"No, it's fine. It's fine. They can't get us in here." Sebastian whispered, holding Blaine's face in his hands.

"But we were having such a good time and then they came and ruined it."

"I know, I know. Look, they can't see us, we can't see them. We're all alone in this little shack. Actually, you know what? It's kind of cozy in here, and there's no one I'd rather be here with than you, Blaine."

"Really?" Blaine's heart started pounding against his chest.

"Yeah."

Blaine felt his heart all but stop when he saw Sebastian close his eyes and get closer to his lips. Blane was prepared to pop his foot but...

"Sebastian?"

"Hmm?" He mufflled from Blaine's neck which is where his lips ended up when Blaine turned his head.

"This isn't romantic." Sebastian pulled away. "No, it's just my foot. It's caught in a volleyball net."

Sebastian leaned down to help him with his foot and when it was released, Blaine lost his footing and landed in a crate. He heard Sebastian giggle and Blaine blushed. Though he wasn't sure if it was from embarrasment or if it was from the sound of the giggle.

* * *

Blaine wasn't sure how long it had been but it felt pretty quick. It might've been because he was having such a good time with Sebastian. They took a break from their conversation and Blaine grabbed a soccer ball and started playing with it while Sebastian took time to look out the window.

"Blaine, the coast is clear." He whispered.

"Really?" Blaine asked excited.

"They're gone, yeah."

"Oh, good."

"So, what do you say we go and find a more romantic spot?" Sebastian said.

"Okay." That was the only word Blaine could get out. He didn't think he'd be able to say anymore.

The second the door opened, Blaine saw the flashes of the cameras and heard the speaking of the dozens of reporters. He turned around to go back in the shed but Sebastian held him back and heard him say, "No! Stay!"

Blaine was used. He knew it the instant Sebastian tried to keep him there. He immediately felt stupid. He should've known.

"Give him a smooch." Blaine distinctly heard from one of the reporters holding a microphone and before he knew it, Sebastain grabbed him by the arms and forcefully jammed his lips against his. This was not at all how Blaine wanted his first kiss to be. Not in terms of location, situation or even person now. Blaine brought his foot up to his waist so he could rip off his flip flop and hit Sebastian in the face, distracting the reporters enough so he could run away.

* * *

"What are we friends with Blaine now?" Jeff asked.

"Yes. We hate Sebastian." Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Sorry. It's hard to keep up with who we're not talking to."

"Here he comes!" Nick called.

"Blaine!" Hunter, Jeff, and Nick called after him.

"I'm really sorry. I can't talk right now. I need to go get my clothes."

"Well, here. We've got your clothes. You'll be a lot warmer." Nick held out his hands that had Blaine's T-shirt and pants.

"You guys want to help me?" Blaine asked surprised.

"Yeah. You know, Sebastian is such and idiot. We're going to make sure no on bothers you." Hunter smiled.

"Thank you. That's really nice of you. This is so great of you. Thank you so much." Blaine grabbed his clothes from Nick and ran quickly into the changing tent in front of him. He wanted to change so fast and get out of there as soon as possible.

"Everything's fine." He heard Nick yell from outside.

"Is anybody coming?" He asked.

"No." Jeff and Nick answered together in unison.

Blaine was putting a towel over him when the changing tent was knocked over and he saw the flashes of the cameras. He had been set up...again.

"Get away! Leave me alone, all of you, please!" He was practically begging and he knew for a fact he was crying.

Coach Bieste blew her whistle and wrapped Blaine up in his arms and lead him away as quick as she could from the paparazzi. Blaine couldn't hear what they were saying but he did see a glance of Hunter laughing as he was pushed by him.

* * *

Blaine didn't remember getting home or how he wound up crying in his mother's arms. But he did remember what she told him.

"My mom always told me I couldn't cry and told me to be a big girl. But you've been hurt, so you just cry."

"It was really bad. My foot didn't even pop."

* * *

"It was just last night that Lima, Ohio's own little Prince partied at the beach. But what started out as innocent fun, sooon turned into allegedly too much fun." Blaine heard on the TV the next morning. He put his face into his hands and started crying again.

He couldn't get over how drastically his life had changed in under 24 hours. He was so grateful that today was Sunday because he didn't know how he would face anyone from school today...he didn't even know how he was supposed to do it tomorrow.  
He wasn't even trying to text Finn because he doubted Finn would answer. And if he did, there was no way that Finn would sympathize with him right now. He remembered last night about the cable show when he finally looked at his phone and saw the missed calls, voicemails and text messages from Finn. Starting small with 'Where are you?' and got more and more angry. He knew he messed up big time.

* * *

He was asked by his grandmother to come see him before he went to school that Monday and he wasn't even scared. He deserved whatever his grandmother was going to do or say. But that didn't mean he was looking forward to it. He felt awful and couldn't get over that he let his grandmother down. That thought alone made him feel sicker than he ever had been.

When he walked in, his grandmother was sitting behind her desk reading that morning's newspaper with two pictures of him from the Beach Party on the cover. One of them was Sebastian kissing him and the other was of him just after the changing tent was knocked over. He didn't even say anything to her. He just took a seat across from her and watched as she put the paper down and went back to some paperwork. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Blaine decided to break it.

"Please say something." Blaine said meekly.

"Well, there's not much to say. A picture's worth a thousand words. And you have two pictures." Emma scolded.

"I embarrassed the family, didn't I?"

"Not to put too fine a point on it, yes, you did. I think you're making a wise decision to abstain from the job." She said finally looking up at him.

"I suppose I won't come to the ball."

"Well, of course you should come. You're still family. Just because you don't want to be our prince doesn't mean we're sending you into exile. Your mother's planning to come. All your guests are invited. Except for your beach friends."

Blaine looked over at a small table that was placed in front of one of Emma's bookshelves with a picture of himself and his grandmother from the photo booth they did the day they spent the day together. It made his heart ache even more.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm meeting with the press in an hour to do some damage control." She continued as she went down to her paperwork again.

Blaine didn't argue and got up. He only did a backwards glance at his grandmother before he left the room.

"You can come in now." Emma called.

"If I may say so, that did not go very well." Carl said as he entered the room.

"Is this the way a prince should act?" She finally yelled, holding up the newspaper so Carl could see.

"My information tells me that boy was using her. The kiss was merely a device so that he could get his 15 minutes of fame. And his friends didn't help either. Hunter and the other ones...whatever their names are."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Why didn't he have enough common sense to deal with this?

"He's only 15! But today he acted beyond his years. He showed great respect and gracefully accepted your criticism."

"You're saying that as a queen, I was too harsh on him?" She asked as she stood up from her desk and walked over to him. "I was critical of the person who could become the next ruler of my country."

"No. I'm saying as a grandmother, you might have been too harsh on your grandson." Carl explained.

Emma took a sharp intake of breath immediately feeling bad. She didn't think about it that way.

"Do you think he can do it?" She asked.

"Oh, I have no doubts, ma'am." He said without a moments hesitation.

"I thought so too." She smiled. **  
**

 **Hmm. Short chapter. But, fear not! I'm hoping to have another chapter posted this week. Once I get started, it's so hard for me to stop. Let me know what you think! :) You may have noticed that there is no Kurt POV in this chapter but that's because the last chapter you got it. You already know what was happening with him. Also, before I forget. My sister is going to write a Glee/Princess Diaries 2 crossover as soon as I'm done with this one. So, keep your eyes peeled for that. It will be written by bookworm0702 I don't know about you, but I'm actually super excited to read it. Have a great day/night. Until next time. Peace and love! xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back! Crazy, right? I am have maybe 3 chapters left. I have the rest of the story written and ready to publish, I just haven't decided where I'm ending the chapters yet. Well, enjoy!**

 **(I still own nothing!)**

Blaine's Monday was turning out to be the worst day he had ever had in his life. Everyone had seen the paper and it was back to how it was before everyone found out he was a prince, but even worse. Before, he was just ignored with the occasional comment thrown at him. This time, he was being teased relentlessly, people were asking him to autograph the newspaper from that morning saying that Sebastian was more than happy to sign it and people were calling him 'Prince Pucker Up'. And, to top it off, he was all alone. Finn still hadn't talked to him and completely ignored him in the class they had together in the morning. Blaine had to make things up with Finn. The teasing he could handle. Not having Finn...there's no way he could handle that. Good thing he knew Finn and knew exactly where he was. It was where either of them went when they needed alone time.

Blaine walked to the basketball courts and wasn't surprised to see him sitting on the bleachers.

"Finn? Hey, can I talk to you for a minute, please?"

Finn looked up at him, glared, and started walking away.

"Finn, can I just talk to you for a minute? Is that cool?" Blaine asked.

Blaine watched as Finn grabbed a basketball and started bouncing it. Probably to keep his hands occupied to avoid punching him.

"Sure. Let's talk. But about what, hmm?" He asked angrily. "How you broke my brother's heart, or how you stuck me with Rachel during my cable show going pick a card, pick a card, pick a card? Like a little puppet!"

"I'm sorry, okay? I forgot to call you and tell you that I couldn't make it."

"So, I'm stuck with the Happy Houdini while you make out with the Yachting Yahoo."

"Those are really good alliterations."

"No, I don't want to talk about alliterations!" Finn screamed, throwing the basketball at Blaine. Luckily, he caught it.

"Well, Finn, you know what! I came up here to tell you that I'm sorry." Blaine yelled back. "You know, I'm sorry I missed you're cable show and...I'm just really sorry." He was trying to hold back the tears that were begging to fall down his face.

"I can't believe that you hung me up after all I did for you. You know, I kept your royal secret. And do you know how hard it is to have a cable show and keep a secret?"

"You didn't keep it a secret from me how jerky you thought my being a prince was. Well, congratulations. You got your wish. I'm not gonna be a prince!" Blaine yelled hoarsely.

"You're not?" Finn asked, dramatically quieter.

"No."

"But I want you to be." He whispered.

"What?" Blaine asked, shocked.

"I didn't mean it. Just...the green monster of jealousy came out because you were Mr. Popular and I thought I was losing my best friend so I got angry and upset and hurt and...I told you; I need an attitude adjustment. But the truth is, you being a prince is kind of a miracle."

"Woah. No! What miracle? It's a nightmare!" Blaine said as he put the basketball down.

"No! Think about it. I just found out that my cable show only reaches 12 people. Wanting to rock the world but having zip power like me...now, that's a nightmare. But you-wow!"

"Okay, what is so 'wow'?"

"Wow is having the power to affect change. Make people listen. How many teenagers have that power? What more of a miracle do you want?" Finn explained sitting down on the bleachers.

"Well, we'll just have to find a different miracle. Not more just...different." Blaine said, sitting down next to him. "Listen, tomorrow night is the Genovian Independance Day ball and to make up for my missing your cable show, I'm inviting you. I hope you'll forgive me and I hope you come."

Blaine stood up and started walking away not completely satisfied with how the conversation went but realizing that it definitely could have been worse.

"But what will I wear?" He heard Finn ask, having appeared right next to him.

"I don't know! And you know, it doesn't really matter I'm just gonna be happy that you're gonna come!" Blaine exclaimed, jumping into a hug with Finn.

It was a quick hug before they walked away together, leaving the basketball court behind.

"You know you CAN be a prince." Finn said.

"No, I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"Finn!"

"Blaine!"

They laughed and both of them immediately felt so much better now that they weren't mad at each other anymore. Despite the argument, they were best friends.

"Just...just talk to him, okay? You really broke his heart. I've never seen him so upset." Finn whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Finn. I never meant to hurt him as much as I did. I always knew that he liked me but...I guess I never realized just how much, you know?"

"I know. He wasn't telling you. He didn't want to. But please talk to him."

"I will. I don't know what to say yet but I will."

Finn smiled at him as they continued their conversation.

* * *

Blaine was torn on how to feel. On one hand, he was walking on air. Not only did he get a home run in gym class, he hit the softball over to Sebastian and hit him where the sun don't shine. Not on purpose of course. Sebastian and the whole class were making fun of him and telling jokes and he got so mad, he hit that softball just to rub in their face and it did alright.

But on the other hand, he felt so much guilt. Kurt wasn't in class that day. He knew he was here at school because he saw him walking around. Blaine called out his name a few times but he didn't respond. He felt awful but Blaine deserved it. But he still felt bad that he couldn't apologize to Kurt.

* * *

Blaine was sitting in his family room doing some work on his computer when he heard his doorbell ring.

"Oh! Uh...it's open!" Blaine called. He looked back to the computer to finish what he was doing and turned his attention to the person who had made their presence known by the footsteps in the room. Blaine looked up at who walked in and widened his eyes in shock. "Kurt! Hi. Uh, how are you?"

Kurt didn't answer and instead touched his finger to his nose, motioning to Blaine.

"What?"

"You got something on your-"

"OH!"

Blaine felt the face mask on his nose and turned around to take it off. He ripped harder than he anticipated and ripped out a few hairs from his eyebrows. He was silently crying in pain but he turned around to face Kurt again.

"Um... Uh, did Finn tell you that I called? Because uh...I called."

"I brought your car." Kurt said holding up the keys, ignoring Blaine's question.

"Oh, thank you." Blaine smiled. "Seven times I called."

"Dad said he fixed what he could and if you had any problems give him a call." Kurt spoke quickly.

"Oh, okay. Do you want the check now? Cause I have the last payment."

"Yeah. Thank you." Kurt backed up a few steps and started looking at some of Pam's newest paintings.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?" Blaine asked.

"No."

"Oh. Here it is." He smiled holding up the check. "Um...look." Blaine breathed deeply. "Thank you so much for doing this for me. It's really really great of you."

"I didn't do it for you." Kurt said. Blaine didn't know why he felt a twinge of sadness at how blunt he was. "Dad lets the band practice and I help with the cars."

"Oh. Well, here." Blaine placed the envelope with the check in it on the table next to the two of them.

"Oh, thanks."

"I know you're still mad at me for blowing you off and I'm really sorry I did. But I am going to try to make it up to you."

"How?"

"Well, I'm still going to the Genovian Independance Day Ball and I'm inviting you. It could be fun, you know. I'm wearing this great tux that I can't breathe in and Finn's got a date."

"Sebastian looks better in a tux." Kurt said with no hint of joking.

"Oh. Um...I really want you to be the one I share it with." Blaine noticed how Kurt avoided eye contact. "You don't have to wear a tux. You could wear sweatpants for all I care."

"Don't worry about me. I just consider myself royally flushed."

Kurt grabbed the envelope from the table and gave a bow to Blaine. Blaine rolled his eyes and looked away. He really felt awful but Kurt bowing to him really made him upset and to be honest, he didn't know why.

* * *

"Kurt, will you please take Blaine's car to him?" Burt called.

Kurt's heart started pounding.

"Dad, please don't make me do that. I really really don't want to."

"You can't avoid him forever. Just give him the keys and go. He'll be around here eventually because of Finn so you may as well get used to it."

"But dad-"

"No buts, Kurt. He needs the car to be dropped off."

"Why can't Finn do it?" Kurt cried.

"Because I asked you too. Now, do it, please."

Kurt grabbed the keys to Blaine's car from the key rack in the garage and got inside. He had to steady his breathing after he noticed he was holding the steering wheel so tight, his knuckles were turning white.

"Just relax, Kurt. You'll be fine. Just don't let him see that you're hurting."

Who was he kidding? He was still hurting. Desperately hurting. This would not only be one of the first times he's seen Blaine since last week, but it would be the first time they spoke and he was not looking forward to it.

Kurt pulled up outside Blaine's house and put together all of the courage he could muster before ringing the doorbell.

* * *

Kurt left Blaine's, check in hand and started walking home. They didn't live too far apart but Kurt still wished he had his car. The conversation he just had with Blaine was really awkward and he didn't even think he felt better afterwards. Kurt had done his very best to hide how his heart soared when Blaine told him to his face, "I really want you to be the one I share it with."

He had never shown any interest in Kurt until now and he didn't know why he started. Kurt felt a little rude about bowing to Blaine before he left but if Blaine was going to be a prince then he had to get used to it, right?

And what about this ball? Should Kurt go? He wanted to. He wanted to dance the night away with Blaine in his arms but he wasn't sure. He might just spend the night at home and let Finn go with Rachel and he could just spend some time alone. He had the rest of the week to decide. Instead, he just put his music on and walked the rest of the way home.

 **Don't be surprised if the next chapter is posted right after this. ;) Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review! Peace and love! xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy! By the way, I know it's a pretty random place to start the chapter but you'll just have to deal. ;)**

"Stop the bovine massacre! Sign up now, save a cow! Vegetarians have right to eat special. Make William McKinley more tofu friendly!" Finn shouted the next day at lunch.

"Hey." Blaine said to Finn, ice cream cone in hand.

Blaine wasn't sure what Finn needed his help with but he was still trying so hard to make up for missing the cable show that when Finn asked for help, he accepted immediately. He just couldn't help himself when he saw the soft serve ice cream for sale and he got himself his favorite kind. Chocolate and vanilla swirl with sprinkles on top.

"Hi. Go sit by Rachel. I'll be there in a minute." Finn said to him.

"Okay."

Blaine turned around and spotted Rachel just a few feet away and sat down right by her and didn't notice how close they were sitting next to Hunter Jeff and Nick until he heard them speaking.

"He's wearing that dorky hat again." Jeff laughed.

"Hey, you want to see a trick?" Rachel asked.

"Um...no not right now. What are you doing? Are you like writing a story?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Look what we have. The perfect nerd couple. Rachel Berry and Blaine Anderson." Hunter teased.

"OH! Anderberry." The three of them said laughing.

"Oh, but um, listen Rach. My friends and I were wondering. That sweater you're wearing, was it designed for you or did the knitting machine just blow up?" Hunter laughed.

Rachel looked defeated as she stared down at the reindeer sweater she wore over her uniform. Blaine didn't necessarily like her style but the point was that it was her style and no one else's.

"Sunglasses, boys. It's the Rachel Berry nose glare. Is one of your magic tricks your nose?" Nick asked.

Blaine continued to listen to them laugh until he saw Hunter stand up and start to walk away. Blaine finally decided that enough was enough.

"Hey, Hunter?" Blaine called after him.

"Huh?" Hunter said turning around.

"You know, that is such a nice cheerleading outfit. I bet it goes with anything." Blaine flirted.

"Of course it doe-AHHHHHHHH!"

Blaine shoved his ice cream cone into Hunter's chest and rubbed it all over the front of his uniform. He made sure to "slip" and get some on his neck. Hunter's screaming caught the attention of all the students and Blaine noticed that some were using all of their energy to keep from laughing.

"Blaine, you are such a freak." Hunter screamed.

"Yeah, yeah I am. And someday I just might grow out of that. But you. You will never stop being a jerk."

"LANA GOT CONED!" People all around the courtyard started chanting and celebrating the fact that the biggest jerk in school got his karma.

"Blaine!"

"Toodles!" Blaine smiled and walked away feeling proud of himself.

"Principal, Figgins, did you see what he did to me?" Hunter cried to the table of teachers not too far away.

"Oh, no, dear. I'm sorry. I was in the middle of a very important meeting. Send it out for dry cleaning." He said as he returned his smiling face back to the table of teachers.

* * *

Blaine was at home doing some Yoga to relax himself before the ball tonight when he heard a knock on his door. He put on his slippers and was surprised to find his grandmother standing in front of him.

"Grandma? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to know if I could speak to you about something?"

"Of course. Come on in."

Blaine stepped to the side and allowed her to come inside and invited her to take a seat on the couch while he made her a cup of tea.

"I actually wanted to give you something while I was here." She told him while she accepted the tea Blaine brought to her.

She held out a small leather bag to him and he grabbed it, putting his cup down on the table. He opened the bag and pulled out a beautiful red leather bound journal.

"It's a present for your 16th birthday from your father. It was found among his possessions." Emma spoke.

"My birthday's not for two weeks."

"I know. But I wanted you to have it before we leave. I return to Genovia the day after tomorrow."

Blaine was hurt by this. He had grown to genuinely love his grandmother.

"Thank you. But...it's locked."

"If you open the locket I gave you, it becomes the key."

"Thank you for bringing it down here." He smiled, setting the journal on the table and grabbing his cup.

"I also came to apologize for the way I spoke to you about the beach incident. It was judgmental of me. I didn't pause to verify the facts."

"That's alright, Grandma."

"I've been thinking about it a great deal and the truth is; I think you'd make a very fine prince. You know, people think prince and princesses are supposed to wear tiaras marry the prince and princess, always look pretty and handsome and live happily ever after. But it's so much more than that. It's a real job." She explained.

"You are an extraordinary person, grandma. But I don't think I'm meant to do this. I would be so afraid that I would disappoint the people of Genovia and I couldn't bear to disappoint you again."

Over the past couple of days Blaine had thought about it and he established that the look on his grandmothers face after the beach incident was one of the most heartbreaking moments of his life. He let her down and he couldn't get over that.

"Well, as I said. I have faith in you." She smiled.

It made Blaine happy to know that even after all of his mistakes, she still believed in him.

* * *

"I'm a writer." William Schuester told Carl while he was waiting for the Queen to exit.

"Ah." Carl replied, not really interested.

"I write soaps-soap opera. Did you ever see 'Middle House Road'?"

"No."

"It's a big hit. I wrote a character just like you once. He was a spy."

"I'm not a spy."

"That's what the character said." Will teased.

* * *

"See you tonight then." Blaine called to his grandma as he was getting ready to do his yoga again.

"Mm-hmm. Ah, I do have one favor to ask. I need you to formally renounce your title for the press at the ball, you know?"

Blaine almost passed out then and there at the mere thought of giving a speech.

"Uh...make-make a speech?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Uh, well, do you think that maybe, considering my history with the press, it would be better if you did it."

"Blaine, you wouldn't stop driving your Mustang just because a few insects hit the windshield would you?" Emma laughed. "Besides, look how far you've come and I'll be right there with you. I'll have Carl pick you up at 7."

"No. Um...I promised I'd let my mom drive me. She wants to drive me to my first ball or something."

"All right. I'll see you there, then?"

"Mm-hmm. Grandma? I am sorry."

"Oh, my dear. You are first, and foremost, my grandson."

She walked towards him and gave him a hug which Blaine returned. The look on her face clearly showed that it was something she didn't do that often because even though she didn't look uncomfortable, she looked awkward.

* * *

The guests were arriving. It was raining. Blaine was terrified. No way was he giving a speech. It didn't matter what else he had achieved over the weeks. The makeover, the ice cream incident, making up with Finn. No way. No way on earth was he going to give a speech. The mere thought made him want to throw up.

There wasn't going to be anyway he could face his mother after not showing up either. Blaine had always wanted to go to Colorado and do some rock climbing. But on real rocks. That's where he would go! No one would be able to find him and he could live there a few weeks, or months, or even years if he wanted to. He had already let his dad down enough. He wasn't about to continue.

He grabbed some suitcases from a spare bedroom and started packing. He threw his street clothes in there, having no reason to pack his uniform, not caring where they landed. He grabbed the locket Emma had given him and opened the journal he just received only hours before and opened it. He was too distracted talking to himself that he didn't see the envelope fall out of the book. He threw the journal into the suitcase followed by the merry go round and picture of his father.

"Come on, Louie. Let's get you in your cage."

He watched Louie move just enough that he saw something underneath his stomach.

"Louie? What do you got there?" He asked walking towards him.

* * *

"Should you be going to get Prince Blaine?" Sue asked Carl as he was standing talking to the string orchestra.

"Blaine told Emma that his mother would be bringing him." Carl explained.

"Pam just arrived and said Blaine was waiting for you." Sue asked, starting to sound panicked.

"He's going to run."

* * *

Blaine moved Louie away from what he realized was an envelope and saw his name on it. He picked it up and started opening it. His breath hitched when he began reading it.

 _'My dearest son,_

 _Today is your 16th birthday. Congratulations. I present you with this diary to fill the pages with your special thoughts, special thoughts of your wonderful life. It is a custom in my family to pass on a piece of wisdom when one reaches this age. I pass it on to you as my father passed it on to me. Blaine, courage is not the absence of fear but rather the judgement that something else is more important than fear. The brave may not live forever but the cautious do not live at all. From now on, you'll be traveling the road between who you think you are and who you can be. The key is to allow yourself to make the journey. I want you to know, I loved your mother very much and still think of her often. Happy birthday, my Blaine._

 _All my love, you father'_

"The trip is off, Louie." Blaine screamed to his cat as he ran out of his room.

* * *

Kurt was sitting in his house watching TV having already decided that he wasn't going to go to the ball. He believed Blaine's apology but he finally decided to try moving on. And the best way to do that was to not go. Finn had even tried to convince him.

"Hey, dude. Are you sure you don't want to go?"

Kurt looked up from his place on the couch and over at Finn. He looked great, Kurt had to admit. His suit was definitely tailored because it fit him to a tee.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Thanks for asking."

"But Rachel will be there. I heard she got an amazing dress. You don't even have to dance. You can just come for the food."

"No. No, I'm okay. Have fun though." Kurt smiled.

He had the TV on without really watching. He wasn't really thinking about anything at all. He was seriously considering just going to bed early or maybe even go to a movie. Just to get out of the house. He heard the doorbell ring before he could make a decision. He opened the door and saw a delivery guy from his favorite pizza place. He was tall with blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. He might almost be attractive if it weren't for the big lips on the boy. He looked down at the name tag. 'Sam'.

"Kurt Hummel?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's me." He said confused.

"Here you go. It's already paid for." Sam smiled, holding out the pizza.

"Oh, I didn't order a pizza. I'm sorry about that." He meant to turn around but the sound of Sam's voice stopped him.

"No, no. You must've. Unless there's another Kurt Hummel living here. 'We get a call, we deliver'. That's our moto."

Sam handed him the pizza box before Kurt could say no. He motioned to his head and asked;

"You don't make the pizza?"

"No, no. I just deliver them." Sam giggled.

Sam turned around and put the hood over his head as he trekked back into the pouring rain, no doubt on his next delivery. Kurt looked down at the box confused not understanding what just happened. He opened it up and went speechless. He knew exactly who sent it. He saw the cheese pizza (his favorite) with M&M's spelling out 'SORRY' all over it. There was no way he could ever get over Blaine. Not when he did things like this. He looked at his watch and ran as fast as he could back into his house.

* * *

"Where is he?" Carl asked after he arrived at Blaine's house to find that his car wasn't there.

"She went somewhere! I know nothing!" William called back to him.

"Nothing? Come here."

"Oh, what? What?"

Carl gripped him by the shirt and brought him in close to his face and asked very threateningly.

"Talk to me."

"She went that way then that way two minutes ago." Carl looked at his hand and saw him pointing to the left.

"Thank you!" He ran off.

* * *

"Do we have any problems?" Emma asked.

"No. Everything's perfect. Perfect. It's wonderful." Sue said a little too overexcited.

"You're not very good at lying, Sue."

"No, I'm not, Your Majesty."

"But the garden looks beautiful." Emma smiled.

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

"I heard about what happened, Sue. Please tell me if they're on their way." She asked.

"There's no answer at Prince Blaine's house and I couldn't reach Carl on his cell phone. There's too much static from the storm. And the press is starting to complain about making their deadlines." Sue admitted.

"If she's not here in 10 minutes, I'll make the announcement."

Pam overheard the conversation between Emma and Sue and immediately got worried. Where was Blaine?

"It's okay. She'll be here." Dustin whispered in her ear and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

* * *

"No, ma'am." Sue felt awful telling Emma after seeing the hopeful look on her face when she walked up to her 10 minutes later.

"Then it's time."

 **I guess you get the next chapter right after this. Or maybe I'll make you suffer and post it tomorrow! *Insert evil laugh here* I'm just kidding. It'll be up shortly!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, it's been soooo long. ;) Enjoy the last chapter of Prince Diaries!**

"Finally Carl! Where was he?" Sue asked when he saw Carl running in from outside with Blaine on his arm.

"He was on his way here and his car broke down. He couldn't get the top up on his car either so he's soaked. I don't know how long he was there before we finally caught up to him. Help me get him dried off." Carl explained.

"There's no time! Her Majesty is already talking to the press about Blaine renouncing his title. We need to run!"

They made it to the backstage area of the podium just in time to hear the queen start to make her speech.

"My fellow Genovians and honored guests; good evening. I apologize for the delay and may I say welcome to our grand Genovian Independance Day ball. Thank you for your patience. I have an announcement to make. My grandson-" Emma started.

"Ahem" Blaine cleared his throat to get his grandmothers attention.

She turned to face him and saw the smile on her face grow brighter. He even heard Finn telling Rachel; "He's here!"

"I would like to announce that my grandson has arrived. With a fascinating explanation as to his wardrobe, I'm sure." He looked down at himself and saw his soaked sweater, jeans and sneakers. "Blaine, would you care to say a few words?" She asked.

"Um, yes." Blaine whispered.

He took his place at the podium and felt himself shaking and he tried to suppress a giggle when he heard Finn.

"Why didn't we dress like him? We look like idiots."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. Hi...uh, hello. I'm Blaine. Um...it stopped raining." He said trying to hide his nerves with jokes. "I'm really no good at speech making. Normally I get so nervous that I faint, or run away or sometimes I even get sick...but you really didn't need to know that. But, I'm not so afraid anymore. Now that my father helped me. Earlier this evening, I had every intention of giving up my claim to the throne and my mother helped me by telling me that it was okay and by supporting me like she has for my entire life." He smiled over at her.

"But, then I wondered how I'd feel after abdicating my role as Prince of Genovia. Would I feel relieved or would I feel sad. And then I realized how many stupid times a day I use the word 'I.' In fact, probably all I ever do is think about myself. And how lame is that? When there is like 7 billion other people out there on the planet..."

Blaine stopped when he heard his grandmother clear her throat and he put his hand over his mouth before continuing.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm talking too fast. But then I thought, if I cared about the other 7 billion out there instead of just me that's probably a much better use of my time. See, if I were Prince of Genovia then my thoughts, and the thoughts of people smarter than me would be much better heard and just maybe...those thoughts could be turned into actions. So this morning when I woke up, I was Blaine Anderson. But now,"

He looked over at his grandmother who took a deep breath and had tears swimming in her eyes.

"I choose to be forevermore; Blaine Devon Anderson Renaldi...Prince of Genovia."

Blaine's eyes traveled around the room full of applauding people trying to make eye contact with his mother, who was crying and looked prouder than ever. To Finn, who was applauding and, to his grandmother who smiled the biggest smile he'd ever seen.

Blaine watched as his grandmother walked over to him and grabbed a crown from a pillow right next to him. Blaine leaned forward to have it placed on his head.

"This was your grandfathers first crown. He was rather fond of it; I hope you will be too." Emma smiled.

"But grandma, you had it the whole time. How did you know I'd even be here?" Blaine asked.

"Because I recognize the same spirit in you as someone else I know."

"Who?"

"Me."

Blaine smiled. He wanted to hug his grandmother but he knew there would be an opportunity at a later time. They gripped each other's hand and stepped forward.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Her Majesty, Queen Emma and Blaine Anderson, Prince of Genovia."

The applause continued while Blaine and Emma shared a whispered conversation together.

"I think it's about time we get you dried off now." She smiled.

"Thank you." He smiled back.

"Sandy is already upstairs waiting for you."

* * *

Everyone gathered in the ballroom as they waited for the Queen and Prince to enter. Blaine was rushed upstairs the second after he left the room so Sandy could get him ready. Luckily, the only thing that took a long amount of time was his hair. He got into his suit in no time at all and he was dry, dressed and downstairs in under 20 minutes.

The doors to the ballroom were closed as everyone awaited their entrance. Before the doors opened, Emma gave Blaine a hug.

"Thank you, Blaine. I know you are going to do incredible things."

"I love you, grandma."

"I love you as well, Blaine." She smiled. "Are you ready?"

"Ready."

They grabbed each others hands and the doors opened, revealing the ballroom and all the guests. They walked in slowly and Blaine was still not used to everyone bowing as they did just now when he walked in. They arrived at the center of the ballroom and the Queen was immediately asked to dance by the Prime Minister waiting for them. She graciously accepted and they started dancing. Blaine was looking at all the guests hoping to see the familiar face he so desperately wanted to dance with. If he had to, he wasn't against dancing with a woman. He could ask Rachel if he needed to but he wouldn't have been truly happy unless...

Blaine smiled as wide as he could. He saw the crowd parting as he saw Kurt walking towards him in a beautiful suit and his hair perfectly coifed up. Finn smiled as Kurt walked past him and walked straight to the dance floor, his eyes not leaving Blaine. When Kurt made it in front of him, Blaine mouthed 'Bow' to him and they started dancing.

No words were spoken between the two of them but there didn't need to be. Blaine only noticed for a moment how his mother and Mr. Goolsby, Finn and Rachel were all on the dance floor now but he couldn't lose his focus on Kurt long enough to care. He did take a small interest when he saw that Carl was now dancing with his grandmother but when Kurt stopped dancing and started leading him out of the ballroom, suddenly, he didn't care anymore.

They still spoke no words to each other as Kurt led the two of them out to the garden. Emma was right, the garden looked beautiful.

"Why me?" Kurt asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Because you saw me when I was invisible." Blaine smiled. "And just because I'm royal doesn't mean I'm any different. I mean, I'm still the same person. Well, yes I will have to live in Genovia but I'm still gonna go to school and-"

Blaine was cut off when his lips were connected with Kurt's. Blaine thought he was dreaming at first because there was no way this was happening. He had heard in books and movies that when you kiss someone you love, you see fireworks. But what Blaine got was better. He got chills, shivers and his breath taken away. He got a hand on his neck gently pulling him slightly closer and another on his shoulder. He got his, as his mother called it, "first real foot poppin' kiss."

When he was popping his foot, he caught the switch to all the lights in the garden making them turn on and light up the area around them with thousands of twinkling lights. But neither of them noticed. Neither of them wanted to stop what they were doing.  
This right here; this was what Blaine wanted as a first kiss but even better. The memory of Sebastian wanting to kiss him for fame was washed away as Kurt's wanting to kiss him for love was greater. When they pulled apart, they smiled at each other and they moved back to each other in unison, going in for another kiss. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck while Blaine pulled him closer by wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

Blaine didn't know it was possible to be this happy but he knew in this instant that great things were going to come for him and Kurt; he was sure of it. Kurt had loved him for so long and though he was late to the party, Blaine was 100% sure he felt the same way. When they pulled apart for the second time, they pressed their foreheads together and stared into each other's eyes.

"We-" Blaine cleared his throat. "We should get back in there. They're going to wonder where I am."

"I don't care." Kurt teased.

"Don't make me use my authority over you." Blaine flirted.

"Alright, Your Highness. We'll go back inside." Kurt smiled when he made Blaine laugh.

"You're such a dork. Let's go."

Blaine placed a quick kiss, or a few quick kisses, to Kurt's lips before holding his hand and leading him back inside.

They danced the night away. Some of his night was spent dancing with Kurt, other times with Finn and he even managed to dance with Sue at one point. He didn't care if it was weird. He just wanted to have fun. He may be a prince now but he was still a teenager and he wanted to enjoy it while he still could. Tomorrow, he started doing some of his prince duties but tonight...well, tonight, he was going to be his usual weird Blaine Anderson self.

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today is my first official day as Prince of Genovia. We'll land in a few hours and I'll meet the parliament and the people before beginning my royal duties. Mom is, of course, moving to Genovia with me and will continue paining...without the balloons. Finn and Kurt are planning to spend their summer vacataion at our-can you believe it-palace. They're even having my Mustang brought over which I can legally drive in two weeks. Grandma's so glad to be going home. And Carl? Well, he's watching nearby as usual. Everyone's got pre coronation jitters, including me. Everybody, that is, except Fat Louie. He's totally adapted to being a royal. I guess he was one all along._

Blaine had placed a small crown on Fat Louie's head while he was sitting on a plush pillow. He gave him a pet on the back and felt the butterflies in his stomach when he heard Carl behind him.

"Prince Blaine. Look out the window...and welcome to Genovia." **  
**

 **Thus ends Prince Diaries! Thank you all for reading, following, favoriting, reviewing and enjoying. I just texted my sister and she said she will start writing the sequel next month because she's focusing on a Halloween story for this month but if you guys are interested in that, keep an eye out for it! Thank you so much to everyone! I have many many many ideas on my phone to write and I already know which 2 I'm going to work on next. One is a multi chapter and the other is a one shot so I hope you all read those. Once again, thank you so much to everyone! :D And until my next story. Peace and love! xoxo  
**


End file.
